When Will I See You Again
by markab
Summary: Complete AU. The First World War has been raging for 3 long years. Nurse Molly Dawes has had no real dealing with any of the soldiers until now. Crap Summery, but I think everybody struggles with it! Please Read and Review. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Some lovely reviews again. Thank you. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**_

_**XXXX**_

_**A LONDON HOSPITAL 1917**_

"He's totally lost it him...they've just brought him in with the rest of them! Soldiers all of 'em Molls...they should be in the field hospital, not clogging up this place"

Molly sat at the table as the cool summer breeze wofted in through the open window, she screwed her face up at her.

"Blimey Mary are you that nasty...these guys have been fighting for our country..."

Mary stood up and looked down at her, "and look at the state of them...shell shock, that's what they call it Molls - makes 'em go mad it dies"

Molly stood and went to the sink and used the pump to fill the porcelain sink, "I know wot it is with you...you haven't got anybody out there Mary...my Dads out there somewhere...and I hope he comes back alive, I do"

"Well, this private I'm on about...Smith his name is...he's talking and babbling all sorts him...if you wanna go treat him...you do that...I'm 'ere for the civvies me..."

Molly rolled her eyes as she watched Mary walk away up the corridor that was awash with iron bed frames and soiled sheets on the floor.

Sister Turner came forward, her headdress seemed to have a life of its own, "You girl...clean up this corridor at once, I've never seen anything like it!"

She was pointing to the bed sheets. Molly sprang into action and was on her hands and knees clearing it up and folding the sheets...some were covered in blood.

She stared at it on her hands and then looked up to see Private Smith muttering and moaning in the bed a little way to the side of her. He was bandaged up a good'en.

Molly stood up and quickly wiped her hands in one of the sheets and went over to him, "Can I do anyfink for ya? Are you alright?"

Private Smith looked her way, then suddenly, he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go, "Oi! Get off Me!"

Sister Turner was immediately marching over, her long ankle length dress covered by the white apron, "What is occurring over here? Miss Dawes, I have clearly instructed you to clean up this walk way...will you please do as you are told girl!"

Molly was in a dither, and waved her hand out to the patient, "But he was sprouting on and on and muttering...I fought he might be in pain orsomefink"

"If he is in pain, we fetch the doctor and he is extremely busy...now I will NOT tell you again girl..."

Molly huffed inside herself but tried to look respectful. She went and cleared up the sheets, Mary came by and smirked at her. Mary was a right bitch...she was the laziest nurse ever but was the sort of girl to get away with it.

Whilst finishing up, Molly could hear Sister Turner walk up the corridor, she was talking to someone. Fearing she might be told off again, she went and looked busy cleaning medical utensils at the sink, she turned her head to see her superior with an Army captain. He was smarter than most because of his higher rank, but he was the most dashing thing ever...and he was looking directly at the private in the bed.

The Army Captain went over to the younger man in the bed and looked over at her with a curt expression, "You girl...come and change this dressing, it's a complete disgrace..."

Molly let the utensils fall into the sink with a clatter and hurried over and grabbed the fresh dressings on the side...it was Mary who did this and now she was going to get the blame.

Private Smith was moaning as she cleaned up the wound and changed the dressing on his forehead.

The Captain watched her in silence and then turned as Sister Turner came to his side, "As you can see Captain James your men here are ina lot more of an acceptable state then when they first arrived here..."

The Captain clutched his cap and turned to her, "You call this acceptable...this place is a complete shambles..."

Molly cleared her throat and it came out as barely a whisper, "We do our best sir..."

"Then your best isn't good enough, is it!"

Molly looked up to the Captain, he his face was angry, "This poor boy had a brother...a twin and he died in the trenches...are you going to let him die...?"

"No sir"

"Good...I'll hold you to that nurse"

Sister Turner looked at Molly, "Go about your business Dawes...I'll take over here"

Molly's heart was doing the clappers, she turned back to see the Captain looking after her with his brown eyes, then they were back to the soldier.

He certainly was dashing. He was a real gent.

Wouldn't look at a poor scruffy looking mare like her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hi...I said I wouldn't write no more for Our Girl...but this is Our Girl with a WW1 twist. **_

_**I thought it might be different...is anyone interested in more of this?**_

_**EDIT: Story abandoned, I knew I should have stayed away - OG fanfic is full of snakes (There are those who are not, you know who you are) But that's it from me - I will also be deleting all my OG stories in due course. GOODBYE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't owe Our Girl. She and her friends belong to BBC TV.**_

Private Dylan Smith was still alive bless him. Molly made sure of that everytime she had to clean around his bed and worked at the sink nearby.

The war had been raging in Europe for what seemed like an age. Her father was out there and she wished that he would come home.

Her shift had come to an end and Sister Turner collared her on the stone steps on the way out, "Be back here tomorrow...bright and early girl"

Molly shook her head and carried on down the steps and made her way up the street. There seemed to be alot of people about, alot of them had come to London because they had heard rumour of the soldiers being brought here no doubt.

Molly reached her Mothers house and she was slaving away at the stove in the candlelight.

"Alright Moll? Be a love and check on your Nan will ya love...she's in bed again"

She could see that her mother was trying to get the food cooked and onto the table. She looked around the room, the curtains were drawn and the place looked so small in the dim candlelight.

At the fireplace was his chair...her Fathers...now somewhere in France...at war.

She made her way up the creaky stairs and into the back room where her Nan was couging like a good'en in bed. The sheets and blankets were in heaps and lumps around her.

Nan turned her head, "Alright Moll?", she coughed again.

Molly came and sat on the bed and put a hand to her Nans forehead, "You are burning up Nan...I should go fetch the doctor or somemink"

Nan shook her head, "No point love...the end is near for me...I know that...but I've hadda good life Moll and I'm really proud of you"

Molly looked at her through sad eyes, "I dont wont you to die Nan...Dads lost somewhere probably in France...we dont know if he's ever comin back...I dont wanna lose you too, it'll break my heart Nan"

Her Nan reached up and cupped her granddaughters cheek with her palm, "You're good girl Molls"

Nan coughed her lungs up and she then settled down.

Molly went down the stairs and helped her mother feed her siblings. All younger than her and all of them still hungery after the meal.

Mother looked at her and smiled as she sat at the dinner table, "So...you look tired Molls...working yourself to death I suppose"

Molly nodded staring at the candle, "Yeah...I suppose I am...but Mum...", she looked at her, "...they brought in all these soldiers from the war...you should have seen the state they were in"

Her mother put on a brave face, "Just as one of them wasn't your father ah"

Molly disagreed with a sad nod, "I wish they did...at least we would know he's back here safe and that"

That night Molly went to bed early, she laid there in the dark listening to her Nan coughing all night. It only seemed like 5 minutes when the sun started to rise.

She left the house early and made her way to the hospital. She could see a horse drawn military ambulance outside the hospital, the red cross dominant.

She paused and watched more wounded soldiers being stretchered into the hospital, Sister Turner was pointing her finger towards the entrance. Molly made her way over and just as she was about to climb up the steps, she saw him. Captain James. He jumped off a horse and glanced at her. His face was stern but she got the slight impression that he recognised her from the previous day.

Once inside, Molly was set to work by Sister Turner nagging her orders. She turned to See Dylan Smith look at her and smile from his bed.

She smiled back. He was getting better...

CCCC

_**A/N: the once aborted chapter two of this story. Let me know if you want more...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't owe Our Girl. She and her friends belong to BBC TV.**_

The stench of death was in the air. The floor was covered in blood and there was a heavily soiled sheet covering over the body on the bed in the corner.

Molly put a hand to her nose and mouth but pushed herself to clean up the mess. The poor soldier had only bearly been 17 or 18. His legs were shot to shreds as well as most of the right side of his body...there had been no chance of survival for him from the very start.

"Come on girl, get all this cleaned up"

Sister Turner had a clipboard chart in her hand and was supervising yet another casualty being stretchered in.

Mary was at Molly's side now helping to clean up the muck and the mess, "I can't understand it...why are they bringing them all the way here...wounded soldiers belong in field hospital's like I said before...the London just cannot cope with all of this!"

Molly looked at her, then towards Private Smith who was lying on his side watching her from his bed, he smiled at her and she smiled at him back.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh, I can see why YOU would want them all here..."

XXX

Once the clearing up at been done and disposed of, Molly came away from the sink and watched as two healthy soldiers stretchered the dead boy away.

She swallowed down and came to Private Smith's side. He had been watching too.

"Did you know'im?"

Dylan nodded his head as he looked at her, "No...but he was speaking when he got here last night, his name was Henry and his family live down the west Country"

"His poor parents"

He nodded.

Molly scrapped a chair to his bedside, "I'll need to change your dressings in a bit...the doctor said that your wounds are healing well"

"Lucky me...", he looked at her.

"Where's you from? I dont hear people speak like you do..."

Dylan laughed, "I'm from Wales..."

Molly frowned,. "Wales? Where's that? It's not in London then?"

Private Smith laughed, "blimey girl, you never been outside London?"

She shook her head, "No...I've always lived round here...where else would I go...all my family live round'ere"

Dylan shrugged, "I suppose I can relate to that...I never left Wales 'till I left for war...I never thought I'd leave Wales let alone the country"

"Wos it like? Wales I mean"

Dylan's face told her he was thinking back as he described it, "It's full of open countryside and hills and mountains in the north"

"Mountains? I've never seen a mountain!"

Dylan and her eyes met, "Maybe one day I could take yous there..."

Sister Turner was then at the base of the bed, "Come along girl! If you are going to change his dressings do it now please, we haven't got all day..."

Once she had skirted off with her headdress flapping behind her, Molly laughed at him.

"You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her!"

Molly began to take off the old dressing from his arm, "She's always been a hard faced cow her...one day I'm gonna get out of here...I dont know where I'll go...but I will"

Dylan shrugged, "There's always Wales..."

She smiled, but kept her mouth shut while she worked.

XXX

Molly was tired when her shift came to an end. She sighed and in the half light looked at Dylan sleeping. She hung up her apron and walked along the corridor and out to the steps outside.

She saw someone sitting on the second from bottom step, She brushed past and turned around.

It was him. Captain James.

He looked up at her sternly and flicked away the cigarette he had been smoking.

"Nurse...", he barked out deeply, acknowledging her.

Molly stuttered then said, "Private Smith is doing well sir...he was talking about his home and everyfink today"

The gentleman Captain rose to his feet and towered over her, "That's good to here nurse...as soon as he is well enough he can go back..."

Molly frowned questioningly, "back to Wales sir?"

The Captain looked down at her bemused, "back to the trenches...there's a war on...it's not going to stop for him..."

Molly didn't like the sound of that, "But he needs to recover prop'ley...he cant go back there...didn't you say he had a twin...he's dead and you're sending him back!"

The night was closing in and he made to leave, "Didn't you just hear what I said girl? There is a war on! I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself and only devulge in matters you understand...good night"

He then stride off in his boots, Molly shook her head...what a stuck up whatever...looking down at her like she was somekind of nobody who didn't know anything.

She'll show him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Reviews would be lovely as always. Don't know how long this story will last for, it all depends on the response I get. Thank you. M**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't owe Our Girl. She and her friends belong to BBC TV.**_

Molly was stood at the sink scrubbing surgical tools. She turned her head slightly to see Captain James stride in and stop at the foot of Private Smith's bed.

Smith saluted him.

"On your feet man", barked the gent. Private Smith jumped off the bed and stood up and saluted him again.

The Captain looked impressed and nodded at him, "You may stand at ease private...I can see that you've made a superb recovery from your injuries and the doctor has imformed me just now that you can leave hospital tomorrow"

Molly could just about see Dylan's eyes look at her, only slightly.

The Captain glanced in her direction and with out the slightest bit of acknowledgement, he strode off. Molly wiped dry her hands and came to Smith's bed, "So...looks like you can go back then", she said rather on the quiet side. She was going to miss him, he made her laugh with his funny jokes and his accent.

Smith sat down and looked at her, "Moll...I dont think I can do it...I dont think I can go back!", he said with the quiver of panic in his tone.

Molly shrugged, "The doctor says you are better...I suppose you expected it, didn't yah?"

Dylan swallowed down and pulled his knees up to his chin, he stared into space.

Molly frowned at him, "are you alright? Dont you feel well?"

He met her gaze, "I dont wanna go back there Moll...please...please tell them that I'm still not well...tell'em I'm not well enough to go back...please"

Molly was in a dither watching for Sister Turner whose voice she could hear down the corridor, "I cant do that...only the doctor can do that"

Before she could move away, he launched forward and grabbed her arm, "Moll please! I cant go back...I'm begging yah...please help me!"

His eyes were searching hers and then Sister Turner was approaching her, "You girl, shouldn't you be getting ready to go home"

Molly looked up at her superior, "I'm just about to...I woz just seeing to private Smith"

Turner smiled at him, "the doctor says you can go back tomorrow...good news for you I'd expect...better be out there and be stuck in here"

XXX

Molly walked home as the lamps were being lit by the gas man. She could still see Smith's eyes...they had fear in them, he really didn't want to go back to France, but what could she do about it.

Anyway, the British Army didn't have a high opinion of deserters...

She crossed the road passing horse drawn carts and the odd motor car. Her mother was waving to her from the doorway, "Alright Moll? You look really tired you do"

Molly pushed past her mother and stepped into the house, her sister was setting the table. Mother went to the stove, "Your Nan took a turn earlier...she's getting worse"

Molly stared at her Fathers empty chair near the fireplace, "Did you fetch the doctor"

"He was too busy...I woz wondering you could get someone from the hospital to come and look at her...you can hear her breathing next door you can"

Molly knew there was no chance of that but she forced on a nod and a smile, "Yeah...I'll see what I can do...", and she stroked the arm of her Fathers chair.

XXX

Mother was upstairs seeing to her youngest. Molly went to the back room and went to pull the bolt across the back door, but someone jumped out from behind the hanging laundry and a hand clamped over her mouth.

Molly struggled but a voice was in her earhole, "It's alright Moll...I'm not gonna hurt you...it's just me, it's Dylan"

Molly relaxed and forced herself away from him, she was gobsmacked at the sight of him, "What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"I followed you home Molls...", he looked towards the door to the front room briefly, "Is there anyone else down here?"

"They are all upstairs...Dylan, you cant stay here...you have to go back to the hospital"

He shook his hand, "No way...I cant go back Molls...I told you that...please say you'll help me..."

Molly swallowed down trying to think, this was not what she was expecting at all, she shook her head, "I dont know how? What do you want me to do?"

"I just wanna so back home Molls...look...I'm starving, have you anything to eat"

"Just bread...I'll get you some...but you cant stay here...I'll get you some bread and water and then I'm gonna take you back, do you hear me?"  
Dylan nodded and watched her disappear, but he wasn't going to go back to France and if she didn't help him, he'd have to make her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I know this one isn't that popular, but I thought I'd update it anyway. x_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Don't owe Our Girl. She and her friends belong to BBC TV.**_

"Ohhh I dont know what's going on out there Moll, but someminks up, there's police and soldier boys everywhere..."

Molly swallowed and looked up as she sat at the breakfast table, she knew what it was all about of course, but she wasn't going to let on about that.

Belinda stoked the fire, "Hope it's not somekind of looney that's escaped from the nuthouse, we might not be safe in our own beds at night"

Molly shook her head, "Mum, it's probably nothfink like that...you do worry"

Belinda went up the creaky stairs, "I'm gonna go check on your Nan...you not got work today?"

Molly shook her head as she stood up from the table, "No, not till later...i'm gonna do the night shift"

Once her Mum was safely up the stairs, Molly went into the back room and hissed out, "You are gonna 'ave to go...thery're out there looking for yah!"

Private Dylan Smith emerged from the pile of laundry in the corner, "I cant go out in this fitup Molly...I need some civvie clothes..."

Molly urged him to the back door, "I haven't got any here...you've gotta go"

Dylan grabbed her as she pulled the bolt across the back door and and unlocked it, "Pleaseee Molly...they're shoot me...If they think I've deserted they'll shoot me..."

Molly looked him in the eyes, "are you...deserting, I mean"

Smith's eyes shot about the room and focused back on her, "Would you think bad of me if I did Molly? I just wanna go back home...see my folks"

This made Molly a tad angry, "See your folks! MY Dad is out there...fighting for his country and I hate it, I hate the thought of him being out there...but that's how it is...and now here's you trying to shun your duty...to him to this country...you should be ashamed of yourself"

She hadn't planned on it coming out so harsh, but she meant every word.

Dylan relaxed his grip on her and swallowed down, "You think I'm a coward, dont yah"

"I'm not saying that you are a coward...I can understand it that you might be scared to go back...but...you 'ave to do the right fing Dylan...you 'ave to do what's right"

Smith blew out a laugh, "King and Country and all that"

"If you like"

She then heard the stairs creak, she opened the door and shoved him out, "Just go back to the hospital...just say that you needed some air or sommink..."

He looked around the cluttered yard as she shut the door on him and bolted it across.

Inside she leaned her back to the door and heard the yard gate swing open, she relaxed and went about with sorting through the laundry.

XXX

When she reported into work, she was surprised that the authorities were still out in force. She turned to Sister Turner, "Wos happened Sister?"

"One of the men, girl, looks like we may have a runnaway on our hands"

She clocked Dylan Smith's bed but some other poor sole occupied it now, "You mean the welshman...?"

"Yes him...the one you were treating...infact the Captain was asking for you earlier, he wanted to ask you some questions because you and the welshman seemed to talk alot"

She looked up to see Captain James then come into view and approach his cap in his grasp. "Nurse Dawes?"

Sister Turner nodded, "Yes...Molly...report to me when the Captain has finished with you"

She watched her skirt off then she looked up at the gent, he looked down at her stoney faced, "the sister tells me that you were in-charge of private Smith's care...that you and him often spoke...?"

Molly sounded small and nervous, "Yes..."

"I am hoping that he might have let slip any information what he was planning...that he was going to abscond from the hospital"

Molly shook her head, "but he never said anyfink about that...he was scared I fink...about going back...but he never said to me about running away..."

She hated lying and she hoped it didn't come out in her tone of voice. The Captain brushed a hand over his face and glanced away briefly, he then looked back at her sharply, "I do have to warn you that if you are found out that you have volinteerly helped a man escape his duty to his country, then you will suffer very severe consequences..."

Molly flushed red.

"...if you KNOW anything...I urge you to tell me now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Is there any point in continuing with this? I did have plans for it but they seem abit deflated at the moment. I write to entertain, but the pleasure is starting to drain away because of certain attacks on my character and not my story. I know I cannot please everybody, criticise my story not me...**_

_**Anyway, those who might be still reading this I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Feeling :( sorry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Don't owe Our Girl. She and her friends belong to BBC TV.**_

Molly was about to open her mouth and answer the Captain when there was a commotion nearby. A soldier came up and saluted him.

"Sir. We have captured him. Sir"

The Captain left Molly's side and followed the soldier outside. Molly hoped it was, she hoped that he had come back on his own accord.

Private Smith was held by two soldiers at the foot of the hospital's steps. He looked up at Captain as he strode down them to front him.

"Where was he found...?", he asked the right soldier.

"He was on the ground sir...he says he is in agony..."

The gents eyes focused on the younger mans, he was searching for the truth, "Is this correct? Are you in pain private Smith?"

Dylan nodded his head and he spotted Molly coming to stand at the top of the steps with an array of other nurses and staff.

Mary turned to Molly, "He's trying to desert I bet yah Moll...he's a coward if there woz one"

Molly shot her colleague a glare, "How do YOU know? What do you about what's in his head?"

They both watched The Captain consider the private, he then turned to the right soldier, "Private Parker, take Private Smith into the hospital, I want him medically assessed, I sought a doctors professional diagnosis before I come to a decision"

The Privates heaved Smith up the steps and went inside, Molly's eyes followed them, then they turned back to the Captain who was in confo with some others at the base of the steps.

Sister Turner was then rounding them up and forcing them inside to return to their work. Molly hurried up the cluttered corridor to see Private Smith sitting on a bed. He turned his head and he smiled at her.

She managed a smile back.

Was he in pain? Or was he just putting it on so he will not be shot for desersion. Maybe she would never know.

It was the night shift so the electric lights were put on. Molly couldn't help wonder about them because electricity was a rather new thing. Her Mum and Dads house didn't have it yet, they still had candles would you please.

But she remembered her Dad saying that electricity wouldn't last because it wasn't natural.

She crossed over to the rest room and hooked on her apron and tied it around the back. She then turned to see Sister Turner pop her head in the gloomy doorway, "Nurse Dawes would you see to this patient please...you've been asked for..."

Molly frowned and wondered if it was somebody in the street she knew, but clocking the patient, her heart started to race.

It was that Captain James, he was stood clutching his hand over his other hand. Sister Turner was at his side, "Wouldn't you prefer me to deal with your injury sir? I am sure you would like someone in a more senior position to take care of your wound..."

The Captain nodded, "No, I am sure that nurse Dawes here can tend to it efficiantly, if she cannot, then I would express my concern the why she is doing here, Sister"

Sister Turner backed away handed Molly the tray and barked, "Dont keep the Captain hanging around for too long, I am sure he would prefer not to have the prattle that you have with the other...patients"

Molly had to smirk slightly, Sister Turner had been dying to treat the Captain herself, the disappoint in her face was priceless.

"Why are you smirking..."

Molly nearly jumped out of her skin when the Captains deep voice barked at her. She looked up at him, his bemused stance bearing down at her, she pulled herself together very quickly, "Errrm...I was just thinking about something amusing, that was all sir...please could you take a seat, I'll clean up your head wound first...and errr...you are too tall for me to..."

The Captain shook his head, "it's just a simple scratch Nurse Dawes, attending to the deep cut on my hand is all that is required from you..."

Molly was insistant, "Please...it's not a serious cut I know sir, but it still needs cleaning up...it might get infected sir"

Captain James huffed and took a seat on the bed, "Ohhhh very well, but hurry yourself, I haven't got all day..."

Molly placed the tray down onto the bed next to him, then went to the sink and wetted a bandaid then came over and dabbed the wet 'aid over the cut that was above the eyebrow, he looked at her as she worked.

"How long have you worked here...I am not being treated by a complete and utter ametour am I?"

Molly continued to cleanse the cut, "a couple of years sir...and all due respect to you sir, I do know what I am doing"

She looked down to his hand that bled into a bandage he clutched, "If you dont mind me asking sir, but how did you do this?"

The Captain's brown eyes softened, but only slightly, " I thought that your superior said you were not to prattle..."

Molly shrugged as she picked up a clean bandaid, "I cant help it...I could talk for England me...my Dad used to say that"

Captain James hinted a brief chuckle, "that I can believe...but do you mind treating the wound on my hand before I bleed to death, girl"

"Sorry...", she was happy that the head cut was clean and stopped bleeding, she then took hold of his hand and inspected it, she then worked quietly cleaning it up...there was alot of dirt and grit in the wound.

"You asked me how I did this...I fell off my horse girl...stupid clumsy beast...I am having it shot as we speak"

Molly stopped what she was doing and looked up at him aghast, "you mean that white stallion I saw you with the other day? It such a beautiful creature, big and strong...I'm sure that you just..."

The Captain pulled his hand away and inspected her work, "This will do, I will attend the rest of it myself...", he stood and towered over her, "...and if i wanted your opinion about my horse then I would have asked for it...remember your place, girl"

"I-I didn't mean to course offence sir...", she stuttered.

The Captain collected his cap and then was about to go, Molly picked up the tray and called out after him, "If you shoot that horse just because you fell off it, then shame on you for wanting to kill it..."

He stopped and turned around to face her, "You are inserbordiant...I have never heard the like of it before...I am going to have a clear word in Sister Turner's ear about your behaviour before I leave here..."

He then strode off, Molly sighed and sat on the bed clutching her forehead, me and my gob...she thought.

XXX

Outside on the steps, the soldier strode up them two at a time and saluted the Captain as he came out of the door, "Sir. I have instructed the horse to be tethered up street and await your firing command..."

Captain James unholsted his fire arm and the marched up the street towards the white horse that was tied to a gas lamp post. The moon was up and the shine in it's eyes focused on him when he raised his gun at it.

The Captain swallowed then lowered the firearm and looked back to the soldier, "No...I have a better idea, I am officially going to retire this horse and give it to somebody who thinks they can take better care of it than me..."

The Soldier frowned, but he straightened up, "I dont know what you mean sir...?"

The Captain smiled to himself, "I have a new home for it private Johnson...and I am sure she will appreciate what it takes to care for such a beast..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed -**_

_**Thank for your kind comments - M**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Don't owe Our Girl. She and her friends belong to BBC TV.**_

Molly came home from her nightshift and saw the horse tied to the post outside her mother's house. She looked at it open mouthed just as Belinda stepped out of the door,

"What's this?"

"It's a 'orse"

"I can see it's a 'orse Molls, but why is it stood on my doorstep...now look what it's doing, it's doing it's business all over the place!"

Molly backed away and held up her hand, "I'll get it sorted Mum...I fink I know what this is all about"

Xxx

Molly hitched up her dress and hurried across the road towards the hospital. She could see alot of soldiers grouped together, Captain James was briefing them. It must have been important because the troopers were quick to go collect up their stuff when Captain James had dismissed them.

He looked up as Molly approached him, "Dont get me wrong, I'm glad you decided not to shoot it and that, but you cant just leave it outside my house you know"

The Captain frowned at her, "I'm sorry nurse, but you have lost me...what is it that I have left outside of your house?"

Molly blew out a laugh, "your 'orse! It's outside me Mums front door..."

Captain James seemed enlightened, Ohhhh the horse...yes...yes of course, I remember now...", he lifted his cap and scratched his head as he continued, "...the beautiful creature that you didn't want to see shot, forgive me, but I got the full impression from you yesterday that you are more aware of the animals welfare than I am...I thought I would give you the benefit of how we can all learn from of your outstanding expertise "

Molly was shaking her head, "But I cant have a 'orse! I've got nowhere to keep it...we've only got a small yard you know"

"Ohhhh right...so you have come here to ask me to take the horse back have you? Well, you are out of luck I'm afraid because I've just got myself a nice new black model...strong looking steed as well...no, no...the disposal of that horse is your dilemma now"

Molly looked deflated, she couldn't take care of a horse, she didn't have time to, let alone how to, "But..."

The Captain replaced his cap and beared down at her, "...as you may have noticed, the men and I are heading back to France tomorrow...I haven't got time to find a new home for it now...unless you want me to shoot it..."

She nodded.

"...then if you cannot care for it, then I'm sure you can find someone else who can do, good day Nurse Dawes"

And he strode off towards his waiting men. Molly sighed. Thank the lord he was going back to France tomorrow...if ever there was ever someone she wanted to see the back of, it was HIM.

She hurried back up the road and saw her mother trying to shoo the beast away.

"Mum...the things tethered up, it's not going to shoo anywhere is it"

Belinda stood back and watched Molly stroke the horses nose, her eyes were fixed to the beasts, she willed it to think of her as a friend.

She then went to approach it, when the horse reared up and whinied. Belinda yelled out as the horses hooves clubbed Molly and she thrown to the floor.

"Molly!"

Hearing her yell, the Captain turned from his men and saw what was happening. He hurried over and yelled at Belinda, "Stay away from it, or it'll try and attack you too..."

Belinda put her hands over her mouth and looked at Molly on the ground coming too, she looked up at the horse terrified, the thing was whining like mad.

"Parker!" The Horse...", the Captain barked.

The soldier ran forward and then gently spoke to it, the horse calmed down, Captain James took his chance when Molly crawled away at a safe distance, he strode over and gathered her up.

"Put me down!"

In his arms,the Captain looked down at her and said, "you have cuts and abrasions to your head...you need to go to the hospital and get yourself checked over..." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**And then HE gets blown up in France and she has to care for him...**_

_**I have taken the advice of someone who PMed me and they are right, this isn't a good OG story, it is slow and it is boring and has no place on here.**_

_**.Story now on hiatus...may come back to it one day, but I feel like I have done all I can for this and OG now. Thank you for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Don't owe Our Girl. She and her friends belong to BBC TV.**_

Molly had her arm around the Captain's neck as he carried up up the hospital steps and into the foyer.

"What on earth has happened here?", asked Sister Turner as she hurried up the corridor towards them.

"I'm afraid that Nurse Dawes has had a very unfortunate accident with a horse..."

Sister Turner led the way and ushered him towards a bed in the corner, "Set up down here will you Captain...I'll go and fetch the doctor"

Captain James gently let Molly slip from him and she was soon lying on the bed, he straighted up and turned to see Sister Turner return with the duty doctor in toe.

Molly shook her head, "I'm alright...I am...I woz just winded that's all, the horse gave me sucha fright"

Belinda was standing with her hands to her face, she had tagged along after them when they headed towards the hospital.

"Is she gonna be okay doctor...she is int she...please say she will be..."

Molly felt embarrassed, especially with the gent Captain still hovering nearby, "Mum will you just shut it...I'm alright, dont go making a big fuss of it"

The Captain turned to Belinda and smiled, "if everything I have seen and heard so far about your daughter Mrs Dawes, then I'm sure getting on the wrong side of a horse will be nothing to worry about..."

Molly, while being poked and prodded looked towards the Captain, "Thank you...for getting me here quickly"

He nodded and made to leave, "Yes well, I was nearby...a breadth hair of a distance, I couldn't just stand there could I, it's just not done"

"Yeah well...as I says to yah...thank you"

He managed a very fate smile for her, then nodded an acknowledgement to Belinda and Sister Turner, he went along his way.

Belinda shoved Sister Turner out of the way and came to Molly's side at the bed, "Cor Blimey...he's abit of a toffeynosed so in so int her? But I suppose I owe him for fetching you here so quickly"

Molly looked at her, she could tell that her mother was so worried, "You go home, Mum...i'm alright...and the kids and Nan will be wanting you and that"

Belinda placed a loving hand over Molly's forehead before giving her a gentle kiss as well, then she was gone.

The doctor turned, "You are a lucky girl Miss Dawes...you have only sustained bruises, minor cuts and abrasions, and no broken bones, it could have been a whole lot worse for you"

Molly nodded slightly then looked up to the ceiling.

XXX

She managed to get out of bed when she heard about the commotion outside. The Army was heading off.

Her joints ached as she came to the steps and saw the the soldiers grouped and ready to march out of the street.

She saw Captain James holding the reigns of his black steed and he glanced up at her, he smiled sadly and was on his way forward, the horse trotting beside him. Molly, ignoring her jabing pain strode forward and called out to him.

"Captain James, sir"

He turned around, and looked back at her sternly.

She swallowed and came forward to him, "I meant what I said...thanks...that 'orse coulda killed me"

"Could have...but it didn't"

It was all on impulse, but she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, he didn't flinch, but he looked pretty much bemused before saying.

"steady...have a bit of decorium girl...and remember your place"

She smirked, she couldn't help it, "Will...when will I see you again...?"

He looked to the rooftops before setting his gaze to her, "Maybe never Nurse Dawes...Private Dawes was it...your father?"

She nodded.

"If we ever happen to meet, and realistically that is a unreality, I will give him your love, shall I?"

She nodded and watched him go, all of them, the soldiers as they went back to finish the duty they were conscripted for.

XXX

Molly smiled to herself as she went back to her bed, within a few weeks she was back to work herself wondering where life would take her next...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: I thought it was a bit unfair of me leaving this story hanging in mid-air. I know it was not everyones cup of tea, but to those who did enjoy it, thanks for reading._

_This is my last piece for now, there is other genes I write for, so I leave you to it. _

_Please leave a review or an opinion, or don't if you haven't anything constructive to say, and hopefully I'll be back in the near future._

_Bye for now. _


	9. Chapter 9

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM...

XXX

A/N

_**I thought I'd add a chapter. All this talk about VE day and that made me think of this story even if it is WW1!**_

_**I know some have been wanting another chapter, if you do want more let me know and I'll see what I can do...Markab.**_

Where would life take me next...

FRANCE that's where...

XXX

MUM,

This must be the first letter I have written you. It seems really strange being so far away from you and Nan and the kids and that. But I know yous were all so worried when I told yous that I was gonna be working at the field hospital. It's just sommick I have to do.

It took ages to get here, but I'm settling in fine.

I've made alot of friends but its right grim here, I can tell yah.

Ive never seen so many injured men in uniforms. I thought it was bad back working at the hospital when the soldiers came, but here it's like a big mass of red.

I'm tuff you know that, I can handle it, I fink!

Say hello to Sister Turner for me if you see her, she was an old witch at times but she was concerned when I said I'd go with the red cross and that.

She loves me really, pity that all them pots have to be cleaned by Mary now...lifes a bitch they say.

Anyways, I have to go. I dont get much time off, but I like to be busy. Ive been looking after a chap called Alfie, he's from South London, he's younger than me and he's lost his arm bless him, but he is doing well and that, dont fink he'll fight again though.

We have chats and that, and I fink he might like me...that's the trouble I suppose, you care for them and they get the wrong idea.

He knows that coof Captain...James what's his face. I haven't seem him yet and I'm wondering if he'll recognise me when he gets here next week. Not that I care mind, he was a right arrogant pig him. But I suppose he did rescue me from that horse that time so maybe he's not all bad.

Gotta go.

Love you Mum. Love you Nan...love you kids. Hope to write again soon.

XXXX

Emily looked at Molly as she carefully folded the letter and stuck it into the envelope. She washed her blood stained hands in a basin and dried them, "You still missing them?"

Molly nodded, she shook her head, "I do like mad Emm...but I'm not gonna be telling them that I sometimes wish I never came here..."

Emily sighed and came to sit next to her on the bed, the soft candlelight flickering nearby.

"It's not a shame you know...you've only been here for what? 6 Weeks? You do get used to it and the rewards are obvious when you see them get up and walk again"

Molly smiled, "I know...there woz this lad in London...welshman...Dylan somebody...Smith I think...he had shellshock...but he recovered, I thought he did...but he didn't wanna come back here...he just wanted to go back home..."

Emily raised her eyebrowes, "You can be shot for that..."

"I know...but he did go back...he was lucky and that..."

Emily loosened her starch collar, "It's hot, don't you think that Summers in France are warmer than England"

Molly shrugged as she placed her letter on the side, "I dont know...I've never been out of England before...I haven't even been out of London till now...sometimes in London, Summers are hard to breathe"

Emily turned and picked up her diary to write, "I'm from Wiltshire, I've never been to London"

Molly laughed out loud, "You aint missing much!"

"You know what Molls...there's this Captain that comes here...he is the most dashing thing you could possibly wish for...such a gentlemen"

Molly pulled a face, "Yeah...in my experience all gents are so far up themselves they talk out of their...", she closed her mouth. Emily was from Wiltshire, she might not be used to coarse words and that.

Emily turned on her side, "they talk out of their backsides? Yes, toffy nosed whatsits always do, and this one is of no exception believe me, but...he's...the way he looks down at you...I think he might like me..."

Molly managed a smile for her, "good for you...as long as you are happy"

"I am...he's coming here next week...hangabout...I think he might be seeing a chap YOU'VE been looking after...Private Ward"

Molly snapped her neck round, "Alfie? He's comin to see Alfie? What's his name this Captain?"

Emily smiled in the candlelight. "Captain James...Captain Charles James..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

"What? You've never been south of the river? You dont know what you are missing girlie!"

Molly laughed as she made Alfie Ward more comfy with his bedsheets, "Oh yeah...I suppose they all give off the old charm like you do they?"

"You bet on it girlie...so how about you and me getting to know each other when all this is over"

Molly looked at him and pulled a face, "What? Do you know sommick I dont? I dont fink this war is going anywhere soon do you"

"I want to get back out there Molls...It's scarey, and I shouldn't say that...but all my comrades are out there..."

Molly finished off the bed making and then went outside.

Emily, who was clutching a tray of bloodstained surgical instruments and bandaids came over to her, "Hey Molls...are you alright?"

"Just Alfie...he says he wants to go back out there on the frontline...but we both know hes not, is he"

Emily shrugged, "He's got one arm...what use is he going be to the others out there in the trenches...he's going to be of no help at all is he..."

"I suppose"

"Anyway, just think about your Dad...he's out there, isn't he? What use would a one armed man be when trying to help him out...he's better off going home Molls"

Molly always kept thoughts about her dad at the back of her mind. She was fully aware that he was out there in the trenches somewhere. Captain James's parting words to her back in London concerning her father was, If I see him, I'll give him your love, shall I?"

Did the Captain do that? Then again, how many men were out there...they probably never even met.

Molly realised that Emily was looking at her, "Hey...you were miles away, where were you?"

"Just finking about my dad, that's all"

Emily placed a comforting hand over her arm, then she let Molly get on.

Molly decided to go collect the clean laundry from the wash house. Lisa and Marie were there. They were scullieries and scrubbing was their job.

Lisa turned and watched Molly beam a friendly smile at them, "hey Molls...", Marie came over and smiled a toothy smile at her, "will you help me with my letter home tonight? I'ave to write home but you know I'm not good at that"

Molly nodded as she folded the dry starched linen for the wards, "Course I can"

"Ta Molls...you're a jem"

"I aim to please..."

Lisa then turned and pointed all in a tiz, "Look...it's that dashing gent Captain...the one who was here last month"

Marie nodded as she pulled her damp hair back, "Yeah so it is"

Molly could see that it was Captain James. He stood talking to Sister Susan. He removed his cap and clutched his baton.

"He is so stuck up...they all are then gents...costs the tax payer a fortune to keep family's like his in them big houses", muttered Lisa.

Molly half nodded and was watching the Captain disappear towards the huts that contained the wards, "Yeah...I'll look for you later Marie and we'll do that letter, I promise"

Molly, clutching the dried pile of clean starched linen, then hurried across the paddock towards the wood belcony that surrounded the hut. She peared through the window to see Captain James talking with Alfie Ward, no doubt giving him the news that he wasn't going to be returning to the trenches.

Emily was at his side and there was some friendly chit-chat between them. Emily was all blushes and sweet smiles. But she managed to crack a smile on HIS face.

Why did she care? He was just a toffy nosed stuck up what's it. He had spoken to her in London, but that was because he had to, why would someone of his class want to spend the time of day with her.

Mum always said that you should keep to your own class when love was concerned. It was too complicated otherwise.

Each class should know their place. That's what she said.

Emily was his class. She was well to do, or her mum and dad were anyway.

"Why are you stood out here girl? Those linen sheets should be back on that shelf inside, you are letting all the flying pests getting into it"

Molly looked at Sister Susan, she hadn't seen the mosies and she waved them out of the way, she entered the ward and kept a track to the wall towards the back shelving, she didn't want to be seen or noticed.

Emily looked her way and frowned, why was she acting like that for? Captain James turned his head and his eyes briefly met Mollys.

Molly dropped the clean white sheets onto the dirty dustly floor, "Oh shit!"

As she stooped and scooped up the linen, she looked up to see that his face was rather stormy.

Great.

But that Emily was clutching his arm and steering him towards the exit, she was talking to him and a smile was back on his face.

Once they had gone, Molly stopped and intook a deep breath, she then noticed the look on Alfie's face. She got up and went over, "Hey whatsup?"

His eyes met hers, "You must know what...I'm going home...I'm being formally discharged...I'm not going home a hero am I...I'm just a failure"

Molly gave him a sympathetic look, "No you are not...who told you that?"

Alfie nodded his head towards the exit, "He did in not too many words...he good as said the the British Army dont need me no more..."

"Did he now..."

Feeling het up that her friend was feeling really low after all her efforts to make him smile and joke about, Molly stormed out and made for the gent Captain.

"Oi!"

Captain James turned and raised his eyebrows at her approach, "Are you addressing me by any chance"

"Yeah I am...how dare you tell him he's a failure! Do you know how low he's feeling in there...since he got here, he was nearly dead when he turned up here you know"

The Captain tilted his head and clutched his cap, "yes nurse...nearly is the word...but not quite dead...so, if I was him, I would be thinking I'll be happy to return home alive to my loved ones, wouldn't you say...?"

Molly didn't know what to say but sort of shrugged, "Yeah...whatever"

"Indeed"

He was about to go when he paused and turned, "Good to see you again Nurse Dawes, even though you have turned up like a bad penny"

"Charming"

He held her gaze for a brief second then was back with a curt smile at Emily and was on his way up the ward. Emily looked at her, "I thought he was going to give you a right tongue lashing when you said that..."

Molly looked after the Captain as he disappeared behind the corner and turned to her, "So did I...", and with that she was off.

Emily watched her go and rubbed her cheek, she would have to watch that Molly, Captain James should have shot her down in flames, she had seen it before, but not with Molly...

But she needn't worry...Molly Dawes wasn't his class...he wouldn't give her a second look, would he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

"AAAAAGGHHHHH!"

Molly winced at the pain intensed cry and she turned around to see Emily come out from the curtained off isolation area.

"What's goin on in there, sounds like somebodies died!"

Emily shook her head and ran her hands down her blood stained apron, "It's that patient with no name...he just will not co-operatre with anyone...you try to tend to his wounds but he just resists and fights back at you"

Molly who finished off making a vacant bed placed a hand over Emily's shoulder, "Go and 'ave a rest or sommick...if HE in there wonts anyfink else, he'll have to deal with me wont he"

Emily smiled, "thank you...you are a jem...I need to go and get a clean apron from the laundry room anyway...I won't be long"

Molly watched Emily run off. She then went to the curtain and peered inside. The man on the bed was bandaged up, but it looked like some botched up job from the frontline.

His breathing was hard laboured and it looked like he was trying to reach out for something. Molly bit her lip and came forward, she tried to sound as sympathetic as s possible, "Are you alright? Do you need sommick?"

The man grunted.

Molly couldn't see too much because the bandages were heavily wrapped around his face.

"Do you need a drink of water, is that it?"

The man was reaching out for thin air.

Molly looked around her and saw the man's jacket on the side, it looked like it had been cut off him.

"Do you want your stuff, is that what you are trying to reach for?"

Molly stooped to get the jacket but Sister Susan was then sweeping the curtain aside, "Girl no! You have to stay away from him, he is dangerous..."

Molly backed away.

Sister Susan turned, "where is Nurse Emily? She should be keeping a close eye on him"

"She had to get cleaned up sister. Why is he so dangerous? Is it shellshock?"

Sister Susan sighed at her as she steered her away from isolation, "what would a girl like you know of shellshock"

"I've seen it before...in London...but it wasn't as bad as that"

"We just need to give him a few days...his regimental Captain will be here later to check on him, he needs to imform the family"

Molly looked up, "Captain James?"

"I think so, but that doesn't concern you...now then...those instruments need cleaning, the doctor will be doing his rounds in a while"

"Yes sister"

Molly tended to the bloody instruments and smiled to herself.

XXX

Of Course no sooner had Captain James had stepped foot into the ward, Emily was over him like a rash. Even Sister Susan couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"We've done all we can Captain, the doctor is due to check on him in a while, sir"

Captain James curtly smiled at her, ignored Molly's presence like she wasn't there and headed straight for isolation.

Molly shook her head, he was such a pig! A simple smile couldn't have gone amiss.

Captain James was talking to the man, and the man said his name was Ronald Simpson or something. Suddenly the captain was caught off guard and the Simpson man lunged forward and cut a sharp knife he had hidden in his bandages to the gents lower arm.

Emily rushed forward.

"It's alright nurse, it's just a scratch...", he said clutching the wound with his right hand, Emily nodded and insisted he sit and she should take a look at it.

The captain removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve to his elbow, Emily was talking to him but he was looking across to Molly. Molly looked up and the captain overted his eyes to into the opposite direction.

Molly finished up with the cleaning and turned around. The Captain was inspecting the dressing, "I see I will live to fight another day, nurse"

Emily fluttered her eyelashes and looked away removing the steel tray of dressings. Molly couldn't help but wanting to know what was going to happen to Simpson.

She stepped forward, "He needs help...he just dont know what he's doing..."

Captain James stood and pulled on his jacket, "I want all you nurses and the doctor to stay away from him...I'm going to get an armed guard and..."

"...armed guard? Isn't that abit alarmist? To the other patients I mean"

He didn't look impressed, infact it looked like he was scraping an irritant out from his eye when he looked at her, "I think you speak out of turn nurse...I certainly suggest that you keep to matters that concern you and are skilled to deal with...thus, this ISN'T your directive"

"I dont even know what you are on about, but I can see what's wrong with him...I've got eyes you know...he's gone mad...he just needs love and understanding, not armed guards scaring the hell out of him..."

Molly's stance was defiant.

The Captain was too quiet, he took up his baton and cap and approached her, he bore into her eyes and breezed off.

Emily rushed forward, "Molly you are so naughty, if he complains to Sister or Dr Dowland then you are back on that boat..."

Molly searched Emily's eyes, "But Simpson needs understanding...he's faught for his king and country and this is what he's being rewarded with"

"Are you thinking about your father again?"

Molly wasn't but she could easily swap Simpson with him, the very thought of her loved one being treated like this, like some mad man ready for the lunatic asylum...that's how Simpson's loved ones would feel.

"We are suppose to care Emily..."

Emily nodded and walked off.

Molly turned and watched Sister Susan pull the curtain around Simpson, then turned to see Captain James return with an armed soldier in toe.

He addressed the sister directly, "he is to be at Simpson's side at all times...and he has orders to shoot if he becomes irrational.

Molly shook her head, she really didn't like this, it didn't feel right, how could this man be dangerous.

The captain and her eyes held briefly and she darted from the ward, she'd show him, she'd show him that Simpson wasn't a danger, she just needed to work out how to...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N not everybody's cup of tea this, but I hope who is reading enjoys it. Thanks for the kind comments who are.**_


	12. Chapter 12

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

"It's not right Alfie...he shouldn't be watched by an armed guard"

Alfie looked up to Molly and shrugged, "Sometimes it gets to much...the bombs the guns...the screams the death...it does things to yah"

Molly swallowed as she sat on the chair next to Alfie's bedside, "I cant imagine wot it's like out there..."

Alfie's stance was serious, "You'll never know how bad it gets...you only see the best of it...we're all alive here, I've got no arm, Henry over there has lost his leg...but there's this place where they just...pile up the dead..."

Molly swallowed and shook her head looking uncomfortable, "No dont"

Alfie looked at her, "Sometimes you dont even know their names...they are just...dead...faceless and blown to bits..."

Molly got up and walked away, Alfie called after her, "I'm sorry to alarm you...I didn't mean to..."

Molly turned, "My dad's out there somewhere...no ones heard from him, he dont even write...wot if he's...", she trailed off.

"Not all of us write Molly"

Molly turned to see Emily arrive with clean dressings for Ronald Simpson, the soldier under guard.

"Do you need any help with that?"

Emily nodded, "Will you?"

Molly nodded and the guard watched as Emily pulled aside the curtain and went to Simpson's side.

The guard was cocking his gun.

Molly shook her head in disaproval and said, "He aint gonna just jump out of bed and attack us you know"

"Orders is orders miss"

Simpson was under sedation so it was easy to redress the wounds.

"They're still infected Moll...the doctors going to have to take another look at the wound on his side"

Molly agreed.

Emily went to imform the doctor and Molly turned to the guard, "So...do you know him then?"

"Yes miss...Ronald Simpson...he's from Hull"

Molly pulled a face, "I dont even know where that is!"

"It's in Yorkshire miss, east coast"

"I'll take your word for it...", she looked about her, then said, "...look, why dont you go get yourself a cuppa or something...it must be thirsty work just standing there...I mean with the sun blaring it like it is"

The soldier was unsure, "I dont know about that miss...orders is orders miss"

"But you are entitled to get a drink of water are you not? He'll be alright...the doctors sedated him anyways, so he's not going anywhere is he", she laughed.

"I suppose not...", he looked at her, Molly could see that he was a soldier of 25 or so, quite the looker but not her type, "...if I go will you say that I needed to have...you know"

"Yeah...go on, go...I'll watch him"

The soldier walked off, Molly watched him disappear outside, then she turned and went up to Simpson, she pulled the curtain across to close them in "Now...lets make you more comfy shall we Ronald..."

Molly leaned over and with out warning, a hand clamped over her mouth.

XXX

Captain James entered the ward a few moments later with Dr Dowland and Sister Susan.

"Thank you for the complete evaluation on Private Simpson, if he's as mad as you say he is then he better be shipped back off to England as soon as possible..."

"I certainly do not want him in here", Sister Susan added sternly and with some force, "I have to think of the girls here"

They paused at the curtain and the Captain was the one to speak, "Where's Soldier Wight? He should be stood here on guard!"

Sister Susan pulled the curtain aside and all of them saw that the bed was vacant. Sister Susan had her hands to her mouth, "He's on the loose!"

The Captain swung around and tore a strip of the soldier hurrying back at a sprint when he saw his superior was in sight.

"Why did you leave your post! You stupid boy! Do you know what you have done? Or is your brain so up your backside you haven't the slightest clue what is going on?"

"Sir!"

The soldier stood to attention and took this rollicking.

The Captain pointed his arm to the exit and shouted, "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE SOME GORMLESS SPASTIC, GET OUT OF HERE AND FIND PRIVATE SIMPSON!"

The soldier was all ones and twos as he hestitantly hurried for the exit. Emily came forward and looked all concerned, "is...is he really that dangerous?"

Captain James nodded and looked at her curtly, "Yes, so I suggest you and the rest of you females stay in here and don't be silly enough to go out side"

Alfie called over from his bed, "Nurse...where's Molly? She said she'd be back for a chat during her break..."

Emily looked about the ward...there were other nurses scattered about, but Molly wasn't one of them, "I don't know..."

Captain shook his head, "and there was me saying about being silly enough to go outside, there always one isn't there...", and he strode off.

XXX

Simpson's hand was still clamped over Molly's mouth from where they hid at the edge of the forest that lay behind the field hospital.

"Shuuush...I can see them...they are hiding, waiting for the ambush, if I am quick enough, I might be able to hold off their firing"

Molly's heart was racing as Simpson forced her into the trees, "but it's alright I have you...they won't attack me with you as a shield"

Molly managed to wriggle out of the tight hold, "who? What are you going on about? You are not mad are yah? You are just pretending...you are just a coward...you want to get away dont you"

Simpson laughed and grabbed hold of her and slung her to the forest floor, he then looked up to see soldiers at the edge of the wood, private wight was with them and so was Captain James.

"There he is...the gobshite captain that treats us like what comes out the back of a cows backside...he's gonna be sorry, hes gonna be sorry that he picked on me saying that I am lazy..."

He raised the gun that was hidden in the depths of his trousers.

"What are you gonna do with that?", Molly gasped.

Simpson smiled down at her and pointed the gun at her, then he rose it up and aimed it at Captain James.

"I'm gonna blow the good captain's brains out...that's what I am gonna do, girl"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Simpson laughed and grabbed hold of Molly and slung her to the forest floor, he then looked up to see soldiers at the edge of the wood, private wight was with them and so was Captain James.

"There he is...the gobshite captain that treats us like what comes out the back of a cows backside...he's gonna be sorry, hes gonna be sorry that he picked on me saying that I am lazy..."

He raised the gun that was hidden in the depths of his trousers.

"What are you gonna do with that?", Molly gasped.

Simpson smiled down at her and pointed the gun at her, then he rose it up and aimed it at Captain James.

"I'm gonna blow the good captain's brains out...that's what I am gonna do, girl"

Molly was agasp as she turned and focused on Captain James barking orders to his men. Simpson put pressure on the trigger of the weapon, Molly saw that the soldiers had fanned out as they entered the wood with their own weapons poised.

Captain James grasped his handgun and carefully stepped foot into the trees, Simpson moved his aim as the captain approached, Molly swallowed and her heart was thumping so hard like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

The good captain stopped and looked about him, a snap of the twig sent crows flying off into all directions.

Simpson saw his chance and Molly jumped out and screamed, "Watch out!"

Captain James looked up at the cry and Simpson's gun went off, he missed the captain's head but managed to get him in the shoulder, he went to the forest floor with a thud, the gunshot had alerted the others and Simpson gave Molly a violent shove into the brambles and made a run for it.

A Soldier came forward and extended his hand, "are you alright miss?"

Molly was shaking with all the adrenolin, "He ran off in that direction...", she pointed.

Molly then made her way over to the captain, two soldiers were crouching beside him, Molly was giving orders no sooner she was at their side, "Go and get a stretcher! I need to stop him bleeding out!"

He was lying flat on his back, Molly could see the blood was soaking into his jacket, she unbuttoned the jacket and ripped the shirt at the shoulder, the blood was so dark. He was moaning, he didn't know she was there.

"You are going to be alright Captain James, I'm going to stem the blood"

She applied pressure to the gunshot wound with her hands, they too her soaked in blood.

Another soldier called Harry crouched opposite her, looking white as a sheet at the sight of so much blood, "they are bringing up the stretcher...how is he?"

Molly shook her head at him, her face drained, "He's bleeding out fast, he needs seeing to now!"

She was relieved at the sight of the two other men in uniform and the stretcher, at haste, they rolled him onto it and carried him back at top speed, Harry helped Molly back through the trees. She managed to catch sight through the foliage of the stretcer disappearing into the hospital hut before she came over all weak and closed her eyes and knew nothing more...

XXX

When she opened them again, she was lying on her bed, Emily turned and came forward, "Molly? You are awake then?"

Molly swallowed and sat up holding her head, "What happened...?"

"you fainted...it must have been your ordeal catching up with you, I'd expect...what a truely ghastly experience you have been through"

Flashes of Simpson and what happened to the Captain came to her formind, "Captain James...is he?"

Emily shook her head and took her hand, "the doctor is with him, they had to get the bullet out of him"

Molly was remembering, "Corrr all that blood Emm...I thought he was a goner for a moment there"

"The doctor was saying that if the bullet had gone any lower then it would have gone into his heart...he was lucky"

Molly shook her head, she was mortified, "this is ALL my fault Emm...it was me who sent that armed guard away, I just couldn't believe that he was so dangerous..."

Emily placed an arm around her, "Oh come on...you weren't to know...but by all accounts he has totally gone insane"

"I thought he was pretending...you know, wanting to get back home...but he was pretty much manic, he wanted to blow the captain's head off"

Emily stood, "look, you rest a while, Sister Susan says you've got to keep your strength up before she sees you"

Molly was defiant, "No way I need to get back to work right away"

Emily stopped her, "No...leave it for a few hours...Sister wants to see you first..."

XXX

Molly laid back on her back and stared up at the ceiling, this was it, she was going to get the blame for all of this and they would be right...Emily was just too nice.

She left it for an hour, then she got up cleaned herself up and headed over to the wards hut. It was slowly getting dark and in the dusk light she peered inside the window. Captain James was lying back on one of the beds, Sister Susan was tending to him.

When the Sister walked off, Molly headed inside and went up to the bed, the captain was wide awake and rolled his head to look at her, he was concious that he was bare chested, the shoulder was bandaged up and in a sling across him.

"So I have to thank you for all of this", he muttered looking at her.

Molly cleared her throat, "look...I just want to say that I'm sorry that I never listened to you...you said he was dangerous and you was right"

"Well, it's not your fault that your tiny little brain couldn't register what I was telling you"

"that's not a very nice thing to say..."

"I could have been killed because of your complete and utter unprofessionism...why cannot you just do as you are told!"

Molly swallowed, "I'm sorry...what else can I say...I know all this is my fault, I'm not denying it or trying to get out of being to blame"

He chuckled coldly, "I don't think you are clever enough to even begin to think up a believeable story to shift the blame...your honesty is primative and pathetic...the doctor will send you back and who can blame him...having a complete and utter liability like you getting under his feet"

Molly was angry and upset, but she held it in, but her eyes were starting to well up.

The Captain winsed and Molly could see his face was like someone in pain, so she said the most stupid thing before she could kick herself.

"does it hurt?"

His face looked at her like she was dirt, "of COURSE it hurts you silly girl!"

"Nurse Dawes! What on earth are you doing in here upsetting my patient!"

Molly turned around to see the doctor standing there in his white coat, Molly was about to back away when a hand grabbed her arm to stop her.

She swung around to see the Captain look up at her, there was just the hint, a flash of concern when he said, "You silly girl, you could have got yourself killed..."

Molly pulled out from the grip of his hand and hurried off, she felt like shit, she didn't want to be here, she just wanted to go back home...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Time was up. Molly had finished her duty with the Red Cross in France and it was time to go home.

She was glad of course. She had done her upmost best treating the soldiers and their wounds, but things were coming to an end, war was over they had said.

The endless line of walking wounded to the perminently scarred had been never ending and it was hard to think otherwise. But it was over.

Captain James recovered and went back to the frontline. He went missing in action.

The news saddened her of course, but life went on and it wasn't as if he was that nice to her anyway, but Emily mourned him. Poor her.

Alfie Ward had recovered and went home, he had written to her since and said he had found work on a farm bless him, she was well glad of that.

Molly bade a sad farewell to the field hospital because she was never going to return, she had no intention to.

She had been away from home for more than a year and she had missed her family and friends so much.

It took 3 days get home and when she finally arrived off the steam train in London, her mum was waiting for her, she was crying, the tears streaming down her face because she had missed her daughter so much.

Belinda didn't want to let her go incase she was tempted to get back onto that train. Truth be told Molly was to exhausted, she just wanted to get back to her bed.

As they walked up the street Belinda was all smiles, "I'm so glad you are home Molls...your Nan wanted to come meet you too, but she wasn't well, but she is getting better, the doctor said her lungs are clearing, int that great news Molls"

Molly was pleased and smiled at her, "Yeah...it's great news Mum"

She took in her surroundings and was content. She felt at ease again like something heavy had been lifted from her. The smokey city air making her feel homily.

When they reached her mothers house, there was bunting on the door and Nan had brought out all the posh china.

Even Mary from the hospital was there and gave her a welcoming hug.

"I've really missed you all", told Molly, "I never thought I'd miss London so much...it will be a long while before I do that again, and that's if I ever do"

Belinda and Nan and her sisters kept looking at one another, each of them giving eachother knowing winks and smiles. Something was going on.

Belinda couldn't hold out any longer so she hushed the little gathering and announced, "Molls...I have a surprize for yah..."

Molly stood up and turned towards the back door. Dad was there. Her dad, he stood there in his uniform and hucksack.

"Dad!"

She ran to him and he held her tight. All the horror stories she had been fed by the soldiers of what it was really like on the front line. She feared the worst, she had to, to get herself prepared for the inevitable.

"Molls...I am so proud of you girl! If I knew you was out there...I would have gone and got meself shot love"

Molly had tears in her eyes and looked at him, "Dont be saying that Dad! I'm just so glad you are alive..."

Molly didn't leave her fathers side all evening and it wasn't till bedtime when Mum came into her bedroom and handed over a letter.

"Whose it from? When did it come"

"A few weeks back Molls..."

Molly unsealed the letter and saw that it was from Dylan Smith. The welshman she had cared for before she had joined the Red Cross.

She smiled as she read. He was back in Wales and he was going to work with his father and he wanted to see her.

She wanted to see him, he did have an amazing smile and he was right cheeky and he was well within her class.

She knew her place and Dylan was the same as her.

She couldn't be happier, she was home, she had her mum...her dad was alive and back home and she had a boy that was actually interested in her.

Life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I could leave the story here...couldn't I?_


	15. Chapter 15

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

A/n: you wanted more, you've got more...

xxx

Molly looked towards the hills to the north, "So this is Wales, then..."

Dylan laughed and took her hand and they ran into the centre of the field, "Yeah...all this big open space, it must be a right change for you instead of you being all stuck and confined in the big smoke"

Molly breezed out a laugh, "it's all the smoke in the air that keeps me alive didn't you know", Dylan picked a flower and extended his arm to her, "for you"

Molly pulled a face at the half dead dandelion, "Jesus that's seen better days!"

"Well I would have picked you a daffodil but it's out of season for them"

"Oooooo I love Daffs"

"Yeah I remember you saying when I was in that hospital...do you still work there"

Molly breathed in the fresh air, her lungs were full of it, "Not at the moment, I just got back from France the other week, I just want to recover from all what I saw..."

Dylan looked at her as they both sat on the ground, "What YOU saw...try being where I was"

Molly shook her head, "I know...Dad told me what it was like in those trenches...so did half the men who came to the field hospital...I'm surprised you've kept your sanity"

Dylan took in the countryside around him, "I just kept all of this in my mind...I was determined I was gonna come back and see it again"

It was a warm day, Molly laid back and looked to the blue sky, the crows were out and about, "this reminds me of France...that was the only countryside I ever saw...and it looks just the same as here"

Dylan laughed, "Wales and France eh? What country should be flattered?"She briefly looked at him then looked back to the sky.

Dylan bit his lip and had that burning question on the tip of his tongue, "So Molls...is there anybody special? I mean..."

She rolled her head to look at him, "dont be silly, who on earth would ever want me..."

"Don't be like that"

Molly sat up and burst out laughing, "I was only messing with yah...do you even think I care a flying you know what if a man likes me or not...if they dont, it's their loss not mine"

Dylan was hesitant, "I...I really like you Molls..."

Molly met his eye contact, "do you? That's nice"

"No...YOU KNOW what I mean...dont yah?"

"Course...and I like you as well"

She held her head up and closed her eyes smiling into the warm breeze.

Dylan leapt forward and kissed her on the lips and pulled away all embarrassed. Molly burst out laughing.

"Don't"

"Why not...what was THAT all about!"

"I kissed you"

"Oh, is THAT what it was!", she giggled.

"I cant help it...I've not had that much luck with girls...we cant all be stuck up gents you see in the Army"

Molly had to smile at that, "I second that"

He looked at her, "Will you be my girl Molls..."

Molly's smile finally faded and she looked at him more seriously, the breeze in her hair, "I can't think about that sorta thing...anyways, we live too far apart"

Dylan leaned forward all excited. "I could live in London...you keep saying it's all that and when I was there I liked what I see...well...sort of"

Molly shook her head, "You wouldn't like it Dylan...you would like London the same way I like the countryside..hate it"

Dylan looked disappointed, he leaned back and shrugged, he chewed on a piece of grass, "see...they all get the girls...the high toffees...do you remember that Captain in London...he was good to me and my family when I lost Tom...my twin..."

"Captain James? Last I heard he was lost in action...and that was after he nearly got his brains blown out by some lunatic at the field hospital in France"

Dylan turned to her, "No he turned up Molls...he's alive and well and getting married...I've been invited to his wedding in Somerset, me and my parents...right posh do I'd expect...I was gonna ask you to come with me...as my...you know"

Molly looked at him, "You know what...last time we met he said I turned up like a bad penny...I would love to see his face when he saw me turn up at his flaming wedding...he hated me giving him bed baths at the field hospital...moaned till the cows came home...so yeah, I'll go with you..."

Dylan placed his hand into hers...but he could see her mind was already elsewhere and he could have a guess to where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

A/n: you wanted more, you've got more...

xxx

"You? Going to some toffs wedding?"

Molly shook her head at her mother as she put something through the mangle, "Yeah...it's that Captain, you 'member, the one who saved me from that 'orse"

"Yeah I remember Molls..."

Molly was bright and cheery, "Anyways, it gives me the excuse to dress up for somemink a? Instead of wearing the same old fing day in and day out"

Belinda sighed and looked at her, "I try to repair your clothes Moll, it's just since your fathers come back from the war, he's found it hard to get himself a job"

Molly put a hand on her mothers shoulder, "He will get one...he just hasn't found his knit yet"

"I hope so Molls because I pregnant again..."

Molly laughed out loud because she was so delighted for her, "Ohhhh mum that's great news!"

"Is it? Another mouth to feed and none of us have any money comin' in"

"We'a get there, you'll see"

"I hope so"

XXX

Molly went up to her room and laid back on her bed. She did worry about her Mum and dad and how they were going to cope, but she was at an age now that she should really start making something of her life. All the horrors she had seen in France had shown her that she could cope on her own, she just needed to find her niche...just like her dad really.

The next day, she was on the train back to Wales. She had been invited to stay at Dylan's parents house before the wedding.

Dylan met her off the train and kissed her on the cheek as the stream from the train wofted around them on the platform.

"I'm glad you are here again Molls...we get on dont we..?"

Molly clutched her tattered case and nodded unsurely. Dylan reached out and grabbed the case off of her, "I'll carry that for you"

They went up the steps and onto the street, Swansea was a seaside town and she looked about her. There was horse and carts and motor cars too. She walked with him along the front, "I can't wait for tomorrow Molls...this wedding is going to be a grand accasion by all accounts...and there's going to be free flowing champaypne and everything"

Molly shrugged, "Sounds good"

Dylan scooted to the front of her and was all excitable with his hands in the air, "my ma and pa are gonna love you Molls...you just wait and see"

Molly frowned at him and stopped, "and why wouldn't they be? I can charm the birds out of the trees my Dad says"

Dylan winked at her as they moved off again, "you've certainly managed to charm me, so it must be true"

XXX

At his parents place, Dylan did the introductions. Mr Smith came forward from the fire and said, "You look a pretty fine girl, you have just what it takes"

Mrs Smith laughed from her rocking chair, "Ohhhh Daffid , what are you like, the girls only just got here!"

Dylan smiled at them both, "She's lush isn't she..."

Molly smiled at them and looked at Dylan, "do they fink that..."

"Oh don't go spoiling it Molls, it's nice to feel like that they think I'm not just a bloke that no lass would take an interest in...just for once..."

Molly sighed and agreed, "Just the once then, but no funny business"

When they disappeared outside, Mr Smith turned to his wife, "Well well, I never thought the lad had it in him, she looks mighty fine dont you think dear?"

Mrs Smith shook her head but was alittle more cautious, "Yes well, there's something about her I don't like...she looks the type who is after much bigger things...I don't think that Dylan would ever be enough..."

XXX

The next day they all went to Somerset for the wedding. It was a gloriously sunny day and the venue was a stately home just outside Bath.

Molly was dressed in her best but still felt beneath the other women she saw. They were dressed to the best finery possible and there was she in a floral summer dress with ribbons in her hair.

She felt like an oink. But then again, Mrs Smith was not that much smarter.

The grounds were an array of after-nuptial hustle and bustle. Molly could see servants handing out silver trays of champaypne to lord and lady and sir and madam whoever because she didn't know who anybody was.

Dylan was at her side and pointed in the warm sunshine, "There she is...that's Lady Rebecca of hampton fields, she's the new Mrs Captain James.

Molly studied the woman. She was surrounded by others that were all dressed in long dresses and huddled beneath parasols to keep the sun of their delicate skins.

Lady Muck.

"So...", she turned, "...they are already married? I thought we woz going to the wedding?"

Dylan laughed, "as if that was going to happen! Nah...we were just invited to the after party...still great, isn't it? The wedding was all hush hush and a private accasion..."

Molly sighed and put the glass of warm champers to her lips, "not good enough I suppose...we all should know our place I expect..."

And there he was. Captain Charles James. He was dressed in his red army best and went to his new brides side and smiled among the other mrs and mrs finerys.

Dylan turned to her, "Come on...I'll introduce yah"

Molly didn't feel comfortable but she let her self be led along in Dylan's hand towards the happy couple. Captain James looked at him, "Private Smith...I am so glad you made it to the reception...I hope you have had a glass or two"

The Captain was all tall and proud and then he clapped eyes on Molly.

"Surprize" she weakly said with a smile.

The gent Captain looked somewhat surprized so it must of worked, "Is that you Nurse Dawes? The dreaded bedbath wielder from skidrow? I nearly didn't recognise you without all that muck around your face"

"Charming"

Captain James turned to his wife, "This girl treated me in France...well, I say treated me, I never knew whether I was going to leave that place alive or dead but well...here she is"

Rebecca looked at her. (No well) Looked DOWN at her like she was some piece of muck that was attached to her ruby slipper.

"Ohhhhh...look at you...that dress it's so...quaint"

And quaint was put rather like 'stuck in my throat' sort of way.

Molly held her own, she had to in this life, "thank you...I normally wear it to church...I usually wear a fashionable old potato sack as a rule...you know, a king Edward"

Dylan smirked at the put on posh accent she said this with.

Lady Rebecca put a silk gloved hand over mouth and giggled, "A little joke...haha...very funny...", she turned to her husband and looped his arm, "...Charles, we really need to have a chat with Lord and Lady Eggleton, we mustn't leave anyone important out..."

Charles could see Molly smirk, "What's so funny?"

"You...Charles...I mean...it WOULD BE Charles, wouldn't it!"

Charles didn't find this amusing and strode off with his bride, "What a poor little creature...some working class irritant from London I suppose", commented Rebecca.

Charles gave Molly a backward glass and shrugged, "She's not quite so bad when you get to know her..."

Rebecca lauged out loud, "get to know her? Charles after today I doubt we'll see the poor little imp again, now lets press on with more important matters please...Lord and Lady Eagleton...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

The reception had gone right on into the evening. It was dark now and huges fire torches lit up the grounds and blew about in their iron brackets. The happy couple were saying their goodbyes to their guests. Molly was at Dylan's side when Mr and Mrs Smith said they wanted to get to the guest house in the village and go to bed because they were dead tired.

Lady Rebecca was saying to some stuffy dressed man with white whiskers, "It was so good of you to come..."

"Yes...you and Charles must come round to dinner at my place, very very soon"

"Oh yes, we must indeed"

In his high boots and decorative sword in its hilt, Captain James strode down the ivy steps and shook Dylan's hand, "Private Smith...it was good of you to show up, I can see that you and your parents can come to terms with your sad passing of Tom"

"We are getting there sir...but it's been hard on my mother"

"Indeed...and very understandable...please, you only have to ask of me if you need anything in the future"

"Thank you"

The Captain overted his eyes to Molly, and he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, "And nurse Dawes...it is good to see you again, we really shouldn't keep meeting up like this...people will start to talk"

Molly looked at him, "There nothing to talk about...I just turn up like a bad penny dont I, that's me..."

Their eyes held and Dylan frowned at this.

"...and my name is Molly by the way...not Nurse Dawes"

"Molly"

He released her hand...

FLASHBACK

_France 1918_

_Molly gave Captain James a bedbath. As per, he was a battleground of constant moaning._

_"Ohhh, Why do you feel the need to be so rough with me!"_

_Molly squeezed out the sponge and laughed at him, "Awwww...come on...a tough soldier man like you cant deal with a few cuts and scratches from the bedbath sponge...", she teased._

_He looked up and frowned at her, "It's cuts and scratches in places I could do without, that worrys me nurse Dawes"_

_She smiled at him._

_He looked up and when their eyes met, he soften his stance and shook his head, "You have this smile that goes straight through me...it is annoyingly sweet"_

_Molly shrugged and dried her hands in her apron, "Sweet? You don't know me, then"_

_Captain was all ears, "Then enlighten me Dawes...what are you? Fiesty? Yes, I can see there might be abit of fiestness in there"_

_Molly stared deep into his brown eyes, he held hers and he asked, "What is it that makes you so hestitant with me"_

_Molly laughed it off, "Pffft...hestitant!"_

_"Yes...is it because you are working class and I am what you could call 'up himself'"_

_Molly was packing up the bowl, "I never said anyfink about class"_

_He couldn't let it go, "But it bothers you? Do I intimidate you, it's that it?"_

_"No!"_

_"Then what"_

_Molly huffed and tried to explain, "Mum always said that you should know your place...stick to your own class and that"_

_He held her eyes, "and you always listen to your Mother I suppose?"_

_She shook her head feeling all of a difther, "No..."_

_She then reached out and stroked his hair, it was all soft and wavey, their eyes never broke contact as he took his hand and cupped her cheek, brushing her eye with his thumb._

_The moment was broken when there was the sound of striding booted footsteps coming from behind the curtain, the Captain pulled his hand away and barked out, "That will be all Nurse, I will hollo if I need your assistance"_

_Molly could see the brief softer side she saw of him had vanished, and he was back to his curt self. The curtain was pulled aside and an Army Major was standing beside her, he glanced at her with hard eyes and like she was shit on his boot._

_"I think the Captain here has dismissed you, are you deaf girl?"_

_Molly grabbed up her stuff and was on her way, she glanced back one last time, Captain James' eyes met her one last time and then they were on his superior officer..._

"...MOLLY!"

Molly came out of the memories of more than a year ago and looked at Dylan, "Sorry..."

"You were far far away there Molls..."

"Yeah I was...look, I fink I just wanna go home..."

Dylan shook his head, "Can't, it's too late, and the guest house we are stopping at has Pub next door..."

Molly lead the way forward and took his arm, "Yeah, that sounds like a tonic mate...all this larly-dar marlarky is doing my head in"

He stopped her, she looked at him questioningly, "you and him...I could see it Molls"

Molly tried to laugh it off, "See what?"

"I dunno...you tell me...it was like you and him had a moment"

Molly looped his arm and tugged him along, "I treated him in France didn't i...we just had this fing where I keep annoying him...that's all it is"

XXX

Lady Rebecca looked at the grand four-poster bed and sighed, "Ohhhhh I am frightfully exhausted...today has taken it right out of me"

Captain James watched as she smoothed her hand on the silk sheets and looked up at him, "I am going to get ready for bed in the bathroom, mother has bought me the most delightful of nighties"

"Has she"

He watched her disappear into the connecting bathroom and close the door. He looked into the mirror, he undid his best red Army jacket, sat on the bed and removed his high boots.

He looked up to see Rebecca return, done up to the neck in her nightie, "Come along Charles we have an early start tomorrow and we have Mother and Father to see as well"

He stood up and undid his starched collar and removed it, he then unbuttoned a few clasps and leaned forward to kiss his wife.

Rebecca moved her face out of the way as he went to kiss her, "No no no...I am not into that stuff...I dont want to go anywhere near all of that..."

"We are married"

"Then go and sort yourself out...all that intimate business is so disgusting...Oooooo...the thought of a man doing that to me gives me palpertations.

He sat , sighed and looked at her, "Is this going to work?"

She was sincere with him, "Darling dear...you should be thanking me that my family are bailing your family out...that was the arrangement"

He shook his head, "I suppose you want me to leave the room when that chamber maid comes to make the bed"

She smiled at him, "would you...she smells so sweet and so fragrant"

She rested back and closed her eyes, Charles got on top and had his back to her, he looked as miserable as sin and closed his eyes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Molly twisted and turned in the night. The bed was itchy and it was hard as a rock. It gave her badback and she felt like she just as well be lying on the floor. But Dylan was there.

Dylan's eyes were open in the darkness because he wanted Molly so much. But Molly's mind was elsewhere, he knew that.

Outside the car head-lamps dimmed and the churning of the engine became quiet. Molly opened her eyes in the darkness like she was signalled to something.

Dylan watched her as she rolled out of the bed and stepped over him to get to the window.

She was looking out. She stood there for a while, then she was stepping over him again, so quietly because she thought he was a sleep, and she was out of the bedroom door.

Dylan waited for a few moments then he got up from the floor, and in his long johns, went to the window where he saw a bentley motor car across the road and someone smoking a cigarette leaning on it.

Dylan closed his eyes, he knew what this was about, he just knew in his heart that it was him...but he had to know for sure...

XXX

Molly went down the creaky spiral stairs of the guest house and went to the back door and pulled it open.

"I was thinking about you", she whispered into the darkness.

And out from the shadows, Captain James flicked away the cigarette and strode forward, his eyes focused on her, and launched his mouth on hers. Molly moaned in delight as he pinned her up against the alleyway wall and and he kissed her from her ear to her neck and then their eyes met.

"This is all it will ever be...", he whispered sadly.

"I just want to be your dirty little secret...it's better that then nothing at all"

His curt gaze at her softened and he leaned down and kissed her more gently cupping her cheeks.

Dylan was at the top of the stairs, he bit his lip and wondered whether to go downstairs. He could hear some shifting going on down there.

Molly had her arms around Captain James neck as he moved her to another wall and cupped her breasts and squeezed them, he lowered her nightly and looked at them and then back to her face.

"Suck them", Molly whispered, "because SHE will never let you suck on hers..."

He looked at her puzzled, "You know?"

"I people watch see...and I see how she looks at other girls...there's this...well, it's in her eyes"

"Rebecca and I...we've never..."

Molly smiled at him and placed a finger on his lips, "I know...I bet you can go on all night", she teased.

He laughed bashfully, "Oh yes"

Molly held his eyes and placed a hand on his thigh, then raised it to his crotch.

"Molly...what are you doing to me..."

She licked her lips, "something you'll NEVER get with your wife that's what...", and she unbutton his trousers, he waited breathing hard as she was about to crouch down and put it in between her breasts...

"You hoare! You dirty disgusting hoare!"

Molly stood up and both of then looked to see Dylan standing there...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That's it for now..._


	19. Chapter 19

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

"Dylan..."

Dylan shook his head in sheer disapproval, "I never thought that you was like that Molls..."

Molly made herself decent and turned, "Dylan you don't understand..."

Dylan wasn't having none of it, he pointed his finger accusingly at Captain James , "and you...all you did to help me and my Mother when Tom was killed...I thought you was being good to us..."

"Smith, listen...", the Captain stepped forward,"...this isn't what it looks like"

Dylan pulled a face, "you what? Don't insult me...I know what this is"

"No you do not", told the Captain sternly, "if you did, then you WOULD understand believe me...but, I know you like her and that is why I am going to give you my solomn pledge that I will not touch her again..."

It was Molly's turn to pipe up, "You what? But I thought I was gonna be..."

The Captain turned to her, his eyes cold again, "Do you really think that I am serious about you? There are plenty where you come from my girl..."

Molly swallowed down feeling angry, "What do you mean by that? What do you mean by plenty where you come from...?"

The captain chuckled coldly mocking her, "hoares...what did you think I meant by it?"

Molly nearly exploded in anger, but she was too het up and upset to shout, instead she looked up at him, eyes betraying her devastation, and gave him the noisiest of slaps across the face and then ran up the stairs.

The Captain rubbed his red cheek and looked at Dylan, "There...see...she is all yours"

Dylan nodded, "is that what you think about her, some hoare"

He shook his head, "No...no I do not...but there is no future between her and myself...I am Married whether I am happy within the betrothment or not..."

Dylan flashed a smarmy smile at him, "Well sir...we can't all have what we want"

"I cannot...but you can...look after her, she may have a mouth the size of Great Britain, but there is something about her that's...", he trailed off turned to go, "I'm sorry Smith...you have my sincere apologises for disrespecting you"

And then he was gone.

Molly watched from the bedroom window as the Captain climbed back into the Bentley motor car, he looked up to the window, his eyes held hers for a few moments then he looked ahead and the car moved off.

She turned from the window when Dylan entered the room.

"Did you hear what he said? What he thought of me?"

Dylan came over to her and rubbed her shoulders, "I know...", he said looking over her to the window, "...he told me that you were nothing...that you were some kind of distraction from a never ending happy marriage he has to endure from this day forward"

Molly had tears in her eyes, "I thought that we were gonna have sommick...I mean, i'm NOT stupid, I KNEW that I wasn't gonna be nothing more than a bit on the side but...I not even that, I am"

Dylan turned her around and put his finger to her chin, "I think you are great...I think you are absolutely gorgerous Molly Dawes..."

And he slowly put his lips on hers and she responded by wrapping her arms behind his neck as he lowered her to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N. Short chapters because I am so busy at the moment. Near the end now of this story, so whose it going to be that Molly ends up with? Looks like it's Dylan (Smurf) at the moment!**_


	20. Chapter 20

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

"Ohhhh Molls...this is great news, awwwwww you are making me all teary"

Belinda put her tissue to the rim of her eyes as Molly stood there in the front room with Dylan at her side. Dylan had put on his sunday best so he could look respectable for Molly's parents.

David Dawes smoked a pipe from where he sat at the fire and looked over at them. Molly went to him, eyes pleaded with his.

"You are happy for me, arnt you dad?"

Dad got up, strode past his daughter and went up to Dylan, "This is all abit previous isn't it...haven't you forgotten to do something first?"

Belinda tried to laugh it off and went and clutched her husbands arm, "Dave...I am supposing they do things different in Wales, int that rights Molls?"

Molly shrugged.

Dylan was looking pretty worried, he looked at Dave up and down and then nervously towards Molly.

Dave then playfully slapped Dylan's upper arm and laughed, "I am joking boy...you don't have to ask MY permission if you dont want to"

Molly rolled her eyes, "blimey dad we are not living in the dark ages, you know"

Nan came over with a tray of tea. Molly could see the bone china had been dusted off.

"A cup of rosielee to celebrate...", Nan cooed.

XXX

Dave and Dylan went out into the backyard to have a chat and a smoke.

"So you will keep my daughter safe and well, will you?"

Dylan puffed on his cigarette and exhaled, "I love her Mr Dawes...she is a great girl"

Dave placed a hand over his shoulder, "Good, that's all I need to hear from you...as long as she is happy, I am Happy"

Dylan swallowed and looked away carrying on smoking his cigarette.

XXX

Molly helped to wash up the tea things. Nan was carefully placing the bone china back onto the shelf, "so he makes yous happy then Molls..."

Molly nodded, "Course he does Nan...I wont be marrying him otherwise"

"and this other one...?"

Molly met her eyes, "who?"

"That posh gent captain..."

"Ohhh HIM...nah...you have to stay with your own class Nan...you told Mum that!"

Nan watched her grand-daughter clean the table-top with a damp cloth off, "Yes...and I did, just look what I settled for"

Molly frowned at her, "didnt you love grandad?"

Nan folded up the drying cloth, "Course...there just wasn't the sparkle there...things were different back then, mind Molls...things were very black and white"

"I know what I am doing...and anyways...he's in British India now...far far away...I dont fink I'll ever see him again...so I just have to..."

"Do what I did...settle for second best"

"That's all I can do..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This is the last outstanding Our Girl chapter on my laptop. At the moment I have no more.


	21. Chapter 21

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

The rolling hills and the valleys.

Molly Smith stood in the muddy field and watched as the horse pulled the plough across the ridge.

She sighed and looked up to the gunmetal sky and shook her head, she looked down to her hands and saw that they were dry and they were cracked and they were weathered.

It was the second year of her marriage to Dylan. Dylan bless him tried his damned Welsh best to make her happy and she was...sometimes.

She looked up and sees him bark orders to the stubborn horse. Dumb animal was going side ways making the furrow line in the soil go scuewithe.

She turned around and looked down to the...ermm...shack that was their home. It was thatched and it was warm but it wasn't London.

"Why am I doing this...", she whispered to the breeze.

But it was a question she asked out loud quite often. She turned around and saw Dylan coming towards her waving his arms at her.

"Are you deaf? I was calling you woman"

Molly snapped out at him, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Dylan rolled his eyes, his arms were caked in thick mud, "Ohhhh not this Molls...we haven't got time lass...please...we've gotta do this today or we won't be finished in time"

Molly nodded and she helped him manouver the horse. She had tears in her eyes because she hated all this, she fell to her knees in the mud and she cried.

Dylan tugged at the horse and the plough was a hairs breath away from running her over.

"MOLLY! What are you doing"

She pushed her dank hair out of her face and looked up at him.

"I can't do this no more...I've had enough...I've had enough"

Dylan watched her get to her feet and cleared her throat, "I'm going back down to the house...I can't do no more today"

Dylan laughed at her, "So yous are gonna leave me to do all this myself are you?"

Molly didn't respond, she she was too damned tired. She turned around and squelched off in the mud and went down the hill, Dylan threw his hands into the air in dispair and went to finish the work.

XXX

Molly had stoked up the fire and set the table by the time Dylan came in and washed the mud from his arms and hands in the tin bowl that was near the back door.

She pointed to the aga, "I have tea on...I've done more for you than me...you deserve it with all the hard work you put in"

Dylan removed his boots and shook his head and sat down at the table, Molly served up the Welsh stew, and it at least it put a smile back on his face.

"You are getting better than Mum at this"

Molly smiled at him as she poured some into her bowl, "I try"

She sat down and she was about to eat when he put his hand onto her arm stopping her, she looked up and met his gaze over the burning candle on the table, "...I wish I could make you happy...I try too... even the times you are thinking of him..."

Molly swallowed.

Dylan took in a deep breath and said, "I'm putting you on a train to London tomorrow...I know you are missing your Mum and Dad and that...and it's been a while since they visited...I think you need a break"

Molly smiled...the relief was washing over her like a shower.

Dylan could see the weight drain off her and continued to eat...

XXX

Molly could hear Dylan singing some rubbish Welsh song in the tin bath. She went to the drawer beside the bed and sat down reading the letter from her dear old Nan, what she had read in a newspaper in London.

The gentry were returning from British India. A lot of them. She looked up and smiled to herself...she wondered whether she could remember the way to Somerset...the way to him...

IF he was back of course...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Thank you for the reviews.

xx

Molly Smith had packed her case and waited on the station platform in Swansea. Dylan fussed around her with his cap in hand.

"I'm alright Dylan...look...you go, you've gotta finish ploughing that field remember..."

Dylan blew out a laugh, "Hey come on Molls...anyone would think you are trying to cut me loose or something"

Molly bit her lip against a cool breeze that wafted about the platform, she looked at him and placed her palm across his cheek, "You're right cheeky you are"

It was a long moment before she broke eye contact and that was because of the whistle of the train in the distance, it was on it's way.

She took her case off from the ground and plastered on a sad smile, "Well...I'll see you in a couple of weeks then"

Dylan kissed her on the cheek quickly, still clutching his cap.

Molly swallowed down the lump in her throat and sighted the steam engine rolling it's way into the station, ploombs of steam wofted about them as it came to a stop and a hiss.

There was an array of doors slamming as folk either got on or got off, Molly kissed her husband on the cheek and ran to the carriage, she slammed the door behind her and pulled down the window.

Dylan came to the window and looked up to her.

"Give my love to you Ma and pa for me...and your Nan"

Molly nodded.

The guardsman blew his whistle and raised his flag, and then signalled for the train to pull away.

The engine started to move and it pulled the carriages along with it, Molly looked at Dylan, his eyes not leaving hers until she pulled back and slammed down the window and sat down.

There was a woman opposite her with a big hat, she smiled revealing her one single tooth in her gob.

Molly briefly smiled and looked the other way whinging her hands together on edge.

XXX

It had taken her all day, but she was finally in Bath. She had to get off the London train and transfer with the money she had placed aside for herself, she came out of the station and looked about the street. There was horses and donkeys and motor cars and people on bicycles.

It actually reminded her of a mini London.

She clutched her case and began to walk...and she walked and walked until she was well out into the countryside again.

It was nearly dark when she came to the village she had Dylan had stayed at after the Charles and Rebecca's wedding.

She stopped outside the Inn and looked up to the window that she once had stared out of. That was two whole years ago.

She went inside and spoke to the Landlord and she paid for a small room for the night. Then changing her clothes, she went out again and walked along the lanes she knew lead to the Stately home of Rebecca's well minted family.

It was eventually there ahead of her and the moon shone down over the estates neat lawns. She could see lights on and she wondered whether he was inside.

Maybe he was still in India...just because alot of them had come back, it didn't mean to say he had been with them

She stood in the ditch near the gates that were locked. She wondered why she was here...standing in a cold ditch in the moonlight like some nut case job from the loonie asylum.

Tomorrow...she'd come back tomorrow when it was light...she could see better then.

She stepped back on to the road just in time for a crack of thunder and a deluge of heavy rain.

In a few minutes she was soaked to the core...it was hard to see what was ahead of her now the moon was behind the clouds. Then there was a light.

Bright lights...a motorcar?

She slipped in a deep muddy puddle that made her fall into the road and the car came to a screaching stop and hit her...

She felt the pain in her side as she went flying like a rag doll into the ditch of thorns.

she looked up to the sky as the rain pelted down onto her cheeks before she closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Thank you for the reviews.

xx

Molly Smith opened her eyes and tried to lift her head. It was met by someone stopping her, "Steady on girl, you've had a nasty knock"

She tried to focus on the man. He was an older man in his 50's or 60's. His hair was mostly white and whispy and he had a full on beard. It was the landlord of the Inn she was staying at in the village.

"Where...where am I?", she managed to stutter and ask.

"The infirmary in Bath, when you were knocked over by Lord Eggleton's driver, he recognised you because he drinks at my pub every evening and saw you arrive...naturally he informed me of the accident"

Molly managed smile, she liked him because he had a kind voice.

"now then...is there somebody you wish me to contact for you...I sure I can arrange for a telegram to be sent..."

Molly shook her head, "No...no I'm fine Mr Harpenshaw...I just want to get out of here"

He nodded, "Not tonight I'm afraid...the doctor said you have to stay over night, you have a very nasty bruise"

Molly remembered the pain, "I passed out"

She then met Harpenshaw's face, "It was the Eggleton's driver that knocked me down you say?"

He nodded.

"...Was Lord Eggleton in the back?"

"Yes...they were visiting the Estate...the family have not long since returned from India and it is rumoured that Mrs James is quite ill..."

XXXX

Molly didn't sleep that night in the hospital. Even with a big purple and blue bruise up her side she walked out of the hospital and made herself back to the Inn in the village.

Harpenshaw looked up and was quite concerned to see her in his back hallway a little after midday.

"Heyyy girl...did the doctors say you could leave the hospital so early?"

Molly disguised her discomfort with a smile, "Yeahhh...anyways I'm a nurse...well, I was...so I can look after myself"

Harpenshaw was skeptical, but nodded.

"So...", she came forward, "...you said that the lady of the manor is ill...what's wrong with her"

"They say she's got the fever"

Molly frowned, "what fever?"

He turned, "the fever you get when you go to settle in hotter climes...India is not the healthiest place to be"

"I've never been there...France is farthest I've been to"

The Inn landlord smiled like he was remembering something, "I was posted there some years ago...before you were born I'd expect...1870 something like that...our late-Queen was empress there you know...anyway...alot of us went down with it, I was lucky mind..."

Molly was only half listening, she looked up, "so...if lady muck is poorly then she's gonna be in need of a nurse aint she"

"What...?"

Molly smiled at him, "I'll see you later on" and then she was closing the back door behind her.

XXX

Molly put the pain in her side to the back of her mind as she walked down the gravel drive. There was a couple of big motorcars parked outside of the manor house, bentleys or something like that. They both shined like a brand new pin in the sunshine...it was a very different day today then it had been yesterday.

She managed to see her reflection on the long skinny bonnet of the nearest motor car and she checked that her hair was in place, then she strode to the steps and up to the front door.

She pulled the cord of the doorbell.

It seemed like an age as she waited.

The door opened and a butler was standing there, he looked at her with some distern.

"Errrm...are you expected?"

Molly decided she was going to be confident, "I am here to tend to Lady of the manor...the doctor sent me"

The butler looked about 90 as he dithered on the doorstep.

"Excuse me mate but are you gonna show me in"

The butler shook his head, "If you are the nurse we are expecting then you best come round the back miss...the floor has only just be lacquered"

And then the heavy door with all it's shiney brassware was closed in her face.

Molly breathed out a 'charming' as she rounded the corner and on to the stone-terrace that she knew from the reception day, lead to the 'trademans' entrance.

And there he was...!

He was standing there leaning on the terrace looking out to the neat lawns.

It was him wearing his red army best. His shiney boots and his face that was stoney stern as he turned around and clapped eyes on her.

Molly stopped in her tracks, and she could barely get her mouth moving except for a simple...

"Surprise..."

And a pathetic little wave...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Thank you for the reviews.

xx

Just a small one today :)

XX

It was plain obvious to see that Charles James was not happy about seeing her. He launched at her and took her arm and pulled her into the direction of the wall, so they were out from plain view of the french doors.

"Ouch you are hurting my arm", she told him.

He looked down at her grimley, "What in God's Earth are you doing HERE!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Molly met his cold stare, "I heard you were back...you know, from India" she answered quietly.

Charles' hand still had a tight grip on her arm, "So...you thought in your gracious wisdom that you would come and pay me a visit...how dare you come here"

Molly managed to find the strength and shook his hand off her arm, "and how dare YOU call me a whoare!"

Charles was tight lipped.

"Oh right...you say nothing about that do you"

Charles backed off and looked to the lawns over the stone verander that was covered in thick moss.

Molly shook her head, "that's what YOU called me...last time we met...in the Inn remember...when...", she swallowed, "...when Dylan caught us"

Charles chuckled icily and looked at her, "Oh I was telling him the absolute truth...I promised him I would never clap my eyes on you again...WHY...you stupid pathetic little girl...why come back here"

Molly was choked up.

"Why...why do this"

Molly looked at him.

"WHY!" he snapped, his voice raised enough to make her jump and blurt out.

"Because I love YOU!"

He shook his head and clicked his jaw, "Why are you being such an infuriating little madam"

She came forward and be backed away, "didn't you just hear what I just said"

He swallowed and then took her arm again and led her towards the front of the house, "Just get out of my sight...I really do not need a desperate attention seeking little wretch whining out silly little unimportants at me"

She was defiate as she again managed to get his hand off her and turned, "unimportants? Don't you even care what I just said to yah?"

He shook his head and mocked her, "are you being serious? Because you really have a pea sized brain in that thick skull of yours..."

"What..."

He stooped so his face was at her height, "listen to my words very carefully...I...DO NOT...LOVE YOU"

Molly was fit to burst. She backed away shaking her head like it was the very last thing she could ever do, then she bolted up the drive.

Charles closed his eyes and turned his back on her not noticing her collapse in pain on to the shingle drive, she clutched her painful bruise thas niggling her side.

He was about to stride off when he turned and saw her on the deck. He narrowed his eyes , then came hurrying towards her in perfect strides.

She managed to open her eyes and look up at him, as he shadowed the sun.

"get up"

"I can't", she gasped.

This was all so infuriating for him. He stooped and scooped her up and held her in his arms and carried her back to the house, she could hear the crunching of the stones under his boots and she looked up to his face, and he finally paused and met her gaze.

"You are relentless...You really do not give up, do you?"

She shook her head, "Never..."

"This really is not done...this really is not how a girl behaves when she loves a gentlemen"

"A girl...? I'm just a whoare...a whoare who likes to threw herself at gentlemen who only tells the truth"

He negotiated the steps to the front door and paused again and looked at her, his eyes softened just a tad.

"then that rules me out doesn't it...because I am a God awful liar"

And she she closed her eyes as he pushed the door, feeling a wave of relief within her as she realised what he was saying to her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Thank you for the reviews.

xx

Just another small one today :)

XX

Through the great hall he carried her, until they reached a grand drawing room where he set her down onto the couch.

He stood and looked at her, brushing down his red army jacket with the shiney brass buttons. "are you in pain?"

Molly nodded, "wouldn't you be if you were knocked flying by one of them big motor cars of yours..."

He frowned, "One of mine?", then he realised, "...so it was YOU who was knocked down outside of the gates last night..."

"yeah...I justed wanted to see if you was back"

She winsed and he headed over to the drinks trolley and said, "I'll fetch you a brandy, it might deaden the pain a little"

She watched him uncap the decanter and pour out a brandy into a small glass, then he recapped the decanter and strode back towards her and held it out for her to take, she reached out and took it.

"thanks"

She sipped it and looked about the drawing room, "Blimey it's well posh in here...it's like Buckingham palace aint it"

Charles glanced about him then back at her, the brandy was shaking in her grasp, "drink it up"

She did and he took the glass off her scrutinsing it, "fine crystal...and worth a large fortune..."

She watched him go back to the trolley and place it gently down, he then went to the fireplace, stoked it up with a brass stoker and returned the fire guard, he then reached to the mantel for his slim cigars and lit one and exhaled looking at her.

Molly sat up and put her feet to the fine polished wood floor, "So what was India like then...", she didn't know what else to say because it was one of them awkward silences.

Charles exhaled again and shrugged, "incredibly hot...humid...stuffy...uncomfortable...what would you expect it to be like"

Molly shrugged, "I dunno...like I just said, I've never been there"

Charles' brown eyes locked onto hers, "then why ask"

"Because I'm interested that's all"

"Then don't be...I am quite confidently sure that you will never need to know what it is like over in India, because it is highly unlikely you will ever go..."

Molly swallowed and shrugged, "I don't want to go...sounds boring anyway"

He looked away and took a drag on his cigar, Molly got ready to stand, "your wife...she's ill?"

He looked at her, "how do you know"

Molly blew out a laugh, "the whole village seems to know"

"Then you will be in the position to know that I can never leave her"

Molly stood and shook her head, "Look...I was mad coming here...I should just get to my grubby little life...as worthless as it is"

Charles was flippant,"You said it"

Molly snapped, "god you are so arrogant!"

He raised his eye brows at her as he stubbed out his cigar in the silver ash tray on the mantel, "Is that why you 'love' me"

Molly swallowed down and then made to go, "I'll leave by the back door...I know my place"

He sighed and reached out to the door and pushed it shut before she got there. She turned and looked at him.

"What?", she asked.

"I have not excused you...you do not just walk out on your own accord...and there is you saying you know your place...evidently you do not"

Molly looked confused, "why are you doing this?"

"It was YOU who came here...why come here and then just leave without saying what it is what you want"

"I told you", she protested.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No...you have just enlightened me that you love me and wanted to see if I was back...it all seems rather a little spur of the moment to me"

Molly swallowed and came foward, "All right...I'll tell you WHY I am here...I'm trying to escape my life...my horrible horrible life that I'm trapped in...", she looked down and continued, "...I wanted to be a nurse...I WAS a nurse, but now...now I'm just a farmers wife that has dirt underneath her fingernails and who grows old and grey quick because I am always out in all weathers, rain or shine..."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his, "...when I was a girl...I used to read books and there was always a Prince charming or a hero that sweeps the girl off her feet...I wanted that...wished for it to happen to me one day when I grew up...but it never happened...till I met you..."

Charles looked over her as she continued, "...you were there...tall dark and handsome...a big strong man in uniform...a brave soldier who fights for his country..."

He cut her off in mid-flow, "...it's just not done...you and I...it can never be...you know that just as much as I do", he looked down at her, "...I am from here and you are from there...I am up here... you are down there...my family has pretiage and respect, yours are nobodys"

"but you love me...I KNOW you do!"

He chuckled, "what is human emotions got to do with life? To get through life you need status...you need respect and to know your place..."

Molly shook her head, "you being up there with all the glory and me down there in the mud you mean "

"no...that's not what I mean...", she was somewhat surprised because he took her hand in his and looked at her, "...can you imagine what would happen if someone like you and someone like me got together? Can you imagine the scandel...the embarrassment...MY family would not accept you at all...not a social misfit...in their world people like you work FOR them not marry into them"

He looked at her hand like he was inspecting it, "I can see you work hard...VERY hard...you have to make best of your life...sometimes we can NEVER have what we desire...it's just not..."

"...done, I know, you've said", Molly said, she looked to the door, "...all right...I understand what you mean now"

He moved out of the way and allowed her to open the door, she looked back at him and smiled, "...but life is moving forward Captain James...my Nan and Mum are always going on and on about sticking with your class and I've tried to...but life's changing...it's changing fast and one day you will wake up and find out that all THAT don't matter no more..."

She went out into the corridor and turned on her heel, "I just hope that when you do...it's not too late...I LOVE you Charles...and I'll wait for you forever if I can...I just hope it's not when I am old and grey"

And she was gone. Charles turned and looked to his reflection in the mirror . He didn't smile, he just stared at it.

"Hell will freeze over first, girl", he muttered...but he also smiled and went about his business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Thank you for the reviews.

xx

XX

"...and this is my last night here so...well, that's that I suppose"

Molly nursed the glass of wine in the snug of the Inn, another girl was sitting with her. The girl was the same age as Molly and worked as a maid for a local family, her name was Sally.

She had befriended Sally a couple of hours ago, they seemed to just click.

"So...your husband actually thinks you are in London"

Molly nodded and leaned back in the chair, "It's terrible aint it..."

"And you are in love with Captain James?"

"Yes...but like I said, it don't matter how he feels about me, he always puts pomp and ceremony before anything else, he thrives on it"

Sally shrugged, "I used to work for the Eggleton's, they are big friends of Lady Rebecca's family..."

Molly laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "Haha...it was the Eggleton's driver that ran me over!"

"They are rolling in it...expensive tastes...I bet you could claim compensation from 'em...they wouldn't miss a few hundred"

Molly shook her head, "Nahhhh...I'll live...I'm always getting into scrapes me...you should see me at the farm, I'm always in the wars"

Sally looked up, "Well...I've gotta go...it was nice to meet you Molly Smith"

Molly shook her head and watched her finish her wine and stand up, Molly stood as well but suddenly collapsed.

"MOLLY!"

Sally crounched to her and called for help, Molly soon had a semi-circle of strangers faces looking down to her but the landlord pushed his way in, "I knew you should have stayed put in the infirmary miss..."

And Molly passed out.

XXX

Molly had been in hospital for 3 days, painkillers kept the pain at bay and she was made to bed rest from some grouchy old Matron.

She looked to the window and saw that the sun was shining outside. Then she turned and saw HIM standing there leaning his shoulder to the wall looking at her.

"You really cannot help but get yourself into trouble"

Molly smiled at him, "You came"

"I visited the Inn, the landlord informed me that you were rushed here after your collapse"

Molly watched as he came forward and folded his arms in front of her.

"Why did you visit? Was you making sure I had cleared off or something? I am just as soon as I get outta here"

Charles chuckled, "yes there was a part of me hoping for that...but then I thought long and hard about what you blurted out"

Molly frowned, "That I'd wait for you and that"

He shook his head, "yes...if you like...I am somwhat alarmed that you are giving yourself false hope...how CAN you go back to Wales and pretend to be happy? Why on God's Earth would you want to stay where you are obviously not content?"

"You KNOW why"

He stood to attention, "yes well...that's neither here or there is it...you cannot hope for what is and always will be futile...but, although it will cause obvious hardship for certain parties... you can remedy your situation very swiftly and very easily... "

Molly screwed her face up, "What are you going on about?"

He met her gaze, "You leave you husband and go back to your family in London where you are clearly happier"

She blew out a laugh, "Yeah...and further away from you too...how VERY convenient"

He turned away and sighed out in frustration, "For pity sake! I am trying to make this whole situation go away, why are you being so stubborn about it?", he turned around again to face her, "in life you cannot always have what you desire...there are rules and there are boundaries not to be crossed"

Molly glared at him, "Rules that YOU have broken then! Or are you gonna next be telling me that what happened in the Inn two years ago didn't happen...you SAID Charles...you said to me all we'll ever be is a secret...you were up for it then WHY aren't you now...what's changed...if it's about Dylan then you know that I dont love him Charles...I don't...I never have"

Charles looked frostier by that remark than before, "Why are you belittling yourself...have you no self respect girl? If you behave like a whoare then you WILL BE a whoare...is that how you want others to see that of you? Is it?"

Molly didn't answer.

He shook his head, "Exactly...you are better than you think you are...if you want to finish off training as a nurse then you go to London and you do that...nobody is forcing you to stay with your husband if you do not love him...and I add...it would be better for HIM that he found a wife who actually loved him"

Molly was choked up, "You are coward...you love me and because I'm not in the same class, you choose to ignore your feelings...tell me Charles...do you love your wife...or is it more than that...is it because your family are appeased is that it...just as long as THEY are happy and hers too, then everything is shipshape and dandy is that it"

Charles broke eye contact and was flippant, "don't be so rediculous"

"Look me in the eyes and say that...your life Charles...all about how it should look...how it's all seen from the outside...I think clinical is a good word, don't you"

"You are now being damned insulting and disrespectful to your..."

"Betters? Is that what you were gonna say...", she spat at him, "...fuck off out of it then...I don't care a stuff about you know more...but you should... because your way of life is dying mate...I hear about stately manors going bankrupt and closing all the time...in a few short decades there won't be a class system...we'll ALL be the same!"

"I think you are alleviated from your senses girl"

"Then get out of here then! You go to your life...you're right about one thing...I am gonna go back to London, because I, UNLIKE YOU, am going to do what makes me happy...so go away back to your sad little boring 'I so happy with all my money but die lonely ' life"

Charles looked at her, then turned on his heel and marched out, Molly shook her head and laid it back onto the pillow.

Yes...that was what she was going to do...but first she was going to have to go back to Wales and end her marriage and she wasn't looking forward to that.

XXX

Charles entered his parents house and his mother was waiting in the drawing room, "Charles...what a lovely surprise when you telephoned earlier...how is Rebecca...has her fever come down..."

Charles stood there looking lost.

"Charles my darling boy, what is it?"

He was fighting back the tears and he managed it because he had been doing it all his life, "Mother...I am so god damned unhappy and I feel I cannot go on anymore"

His mother came forward, "Dear dear dear...where has all this stemmed from...is it Rebecca...has her fever got worse and you haven't told us and you are disguising your pain"

He looked at her somewhat questioningly, "What pain! I feel nothing for that woman but contempt"

His mother's silken covered hand touched his cheek, "you have to work at a marriage...love comes after you know that...and I am sure that the circumstances of her fever has seperated you somewhat"

"I am DOING this for YOU! I know we were going bankrupt so I did this for you and father...there's absolutely nothing in this for me...I'm cold...I'm stern...I'm aloof...I'm British..."

He looked away towards the french doors as he trailed off. His mother frowned at him, "I think you should visit the doctor Charles...I am sure that the Indian heat has effected you somewhat"

He looked back to her again, "you know what mother? Somebody summed my life up earlier...", he said with a holo chuckle, "...she knows me more than I know myself"

"Charles...have a brandy...your Fathers on the shoot at the moment but..."

She went over to the drinks trolley to pour one but when she turned around, Charles had already gone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27

DON'T OWN OUR GIRL-It'S BBC AND ALL THAT SHITE!

XXXX

Thank you for the reviews.

xx

At last the finishing line...!

XX

Back at the Estate, Charles looked through the double-doors to the master bedroom to see Rebecca fast asleep, she was sweating again and he noticed the maid come through from the adjoining room with a porceline basin and a cloth to cool her down.

My My, me lady...it seems that your fever has broken...", the Maid was saying to her and they clasped hands in ways that were more than just lady and maid.

Charles watched for a while then backed out and closed the doors very quietly and then he strode off to his room where he closed the door and looked into the full length mirror at himself.

He stared at the relection with his brown eyes. He looked the perfect gent in his best red military set up. But it was a disguise. A front to the man he was meant to be and not what he wanted to be.

Years of this being drummed into him had made him belief it, and he had for years, but now he needed a release. He had HAD enough.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he began to unfasten the brass buttons and unclipped the belt from around his waist and removed the jacket, he placed it onto the bed and unhooped the straps from his shoulders that kept up his black trousers. He removed the tight polished boots and then removed his trousers.

He then unbuttoned the stiff starched collarless shirt and hung it around the brass bed post.

He turned and looked at himself now in a white vest and apair of matching longjohns, he turned and swallowed down and sighted the handgun on the dresser and reached for it and after turning it over his hand, he put it to the side of his head...

XXXX

Molly had packed up her stuff and was ready to walk to the railway station in Bath, but she had managed to cheekily climb up onto the back of a hay cart and sat with her legs dangling until it reached town.

Hopping of the horse and cart, she dodged the motor cars and bell tinkering bicycles towards the station. She followed a crowd in and was soon on the platform. First she needed to get back to Wales and do the dirty deed.

Jesus, how was she going to cope with all the tears because that was going to be Dylan all round.

God, his Mum and Dad...

Cowardly, she knew, but hopefully she might of hotfooted it away by the time he went running back to them.

Mind you, the other side of her mind was thinking maybe she should wait and face up to everything...drawer a line properly under everything, but who was she kidding.

She placed her battered case onto the platform beside her and sighed. Where was she going to go from here? It wasn't going to be easy for a girl to get into the medical profession, she was only needed when there was a war on. It all seemed so...uphill...she just wished she had the motive to do it.

She turned her head when she heard the whistle of the train. She went to pick up her case but someone came forward and picked it up for her, she was about to say OI! Fearing it was being snatched away from her in broad daylight, when she stood stock still staring back at the 'woodbe thief'

"Close your mouth girl or you will catch flies in it"

It was him...it was Charles, but he was so different, he was...like her...

"I borrowed the clothes from my stable lad, they're abit short and grubby I'm afraid, but I think the cap nicely finishes it off don't you?"

"Charles...you look...I don't know...not you"

"I'm the same man Molly...but from now on call me Charlie"

Molly frowned, "What do you mean...?"

The train was pulling into the station with all it's steam lapping around them.

"Captain Charles James, lord of the Manor is dead Molly...all what has became of him is a note left on my bedroom dresser and a gun that has vanished...my footprints lead to the woods and disappear beyond trace.

Molly tried to take it all in as Charles...or Charlie...opened the door to a carriage for her and she jumped on, he came on with her bag and sat opposite her after shoving the bag onto the top rack.

Molly looked at him as he removed the cap and ruffled his hair, "but what about your Mum and your Dad?"

"What of them? Life goes on as they say...I'm sure they will grieve for me and with all the kind decorium that comes with it"

"and Rebecca...?"

"The fever has broke...she will recover and get on with her life...I'm sure the loss of me will make no difference to her in anyway..."

Molly frowned, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "I'll tell you one day, but lets just say my skin is not soft enough for her"

Molly was clueless but she asked, "so why then? Why do this..."

He laughed again and snatched her hand into his, "Why do you think Molly..."

Molly was feeling the lump in her throat rise, "For me...?"

He laughed again, "Not JUST for you...for myself as well...at last I can relax, at last I can just be a simple man with simple needs, not just what is right and expected of him"

Molly smiled and shook her head, she really didn't know what to say about all of this, "I...I mean...what about your name...you can't just be called Charlie you know"

"Alright...I choose another name...", he snapped his fingers, "Charlie Brown you cannot say better than that...it's just damn right boring, it's ordinary and it's everything that what I want to become"

He closed his eyes and he kissed her hand. She stood up and sat beside him and moved his head to face hers and then they kissed gently.

She parted the kiss and smiled at him as he opened his eyes to her, "lets skip Wales...I'm sure I'm not the first wife to run out on her husband and never came back and I'm sure I won't be the first"

"So where to we go from her then?"

"I can call myself Molly Brown and we can go anywhere"

"It's all highly illegal if we..."

She shut him up with another kiss as the train churned on it's way...

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
